Screenwriting an Apology
by hermione032192
Summary: Sequel to 'Shakespeare Wrote.' Miley/OC. Lilly/OC. Eventual Liley. Don't like it, don't read it. AU. Summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Summary: **"Replace this dull life, with you."

**Warning: **Fem slash. Don't like it, don't read it. There might possibly be some mature scenes a lot later on. Possibly. So just putting that out there too.

**Author's Notes: **Alright guys. It is FINALLY here, the sequel to 'Shakespeare Wrote!' Who's excited? Lol. I am :) Sorry it took so long for this to come out. I was kinda dealing with stuff that, let's just say, didn't put me in a romantic mood at all. XD To other Liley authors whose fic's I've been neglecting to review- I **apologize**, seriously. It makes me feel guilty. XD But I've been taking a Liley break. Hopefully, posting this prologue will get me back in the swing of things :)

A huge thanks to all of you that messaged me about a sequel and the praise that I'm _still _getting for 'Shakespeare Wrote' seriously makes my day whenever I get it :)

So, this fic is for all you guys who wanted a sequel. That's correct people, it is for _you, _cause I love you guys that much. Lol. I know it starts off depressing, but unlike 'SW' it _will _get better. Promise :)

**Disclaimer: I in no way whatsoever own Hannah Montana. Nor do I own the title of the fic. It belongs to the band ****Hawthorne Heights. **

* * *

**Screenwriting an Apology **

Prologue

**Lilly**

Often, I pictured what my heart could _possibly_ look like now a days.

I'm still alive, so it _must_ be beating. But it's swollen. So it thumps out a slow, agonizing rhythm.

There aren't many, tiny punctures in it. Instead, there's a huge, gaping hole right smack dab in the middle.

When I feel especially morbid, I picture the blood oozing from the open wound, blossoming outward, staining my clothes.

Sometimes I feel poetic, and I picture the heart shattering into a million tiny pieces.

Usually though, I tend to lean towards the macabre.

Every now and then I'll think a sword had pierced right through it. But never really a bullet. For some reason, it's always a shiny, silver rapier (probably my poetic tendencies again).

I picture all these things happening to my heart. I give the permanent ache a physical existence. I make it real in my head- to keep me from going insane, mostly.

Because I know I wasn't shot. I wasn't gutted through with any sort weapon. A magical button wasn't pressed, allowing it to burst apart. No seams were undone, revealing the insides of it.

Nope.

I was healthy. I breathed. I lived.

But it hurt just as it might if I really _was_ dying.

Everyday, when I laid down to sleep, and every morning when I woke up again.

I was living only in the technical sense of the word.

--

**Miley**

Every day, I had a recurring dream.

It started as I woke up next to a beautiful man of wax, with a square jaw and brown eyes. Then I went to rouse two little children- _mine, _if you can image that- for school. They moaned, and groaned about how they wanted to stay sleeping. My dream self would silently agree with them. After they were all looked after, I tended to myself. I dressed professionally, always. My husband would gaze at me through half open eyes, grinning goofily at the fact that I looked so put together.

I'd make lunch for my kids. They would kiss me goodbye and I watched them get on their bus. Sometimes I wished I could have gone with them.

In his bathrobe, my husband would make me coffee while I looked over papers for my work that day. He'd kiss _me _goodbye as I walked out the door.

I worked. I worked many hours. Trying to be a mediator for a divorcing couple wasn't as easy as you'd think, not in this dream.

Around noon, I'd get a call from my husband, letting me know how his own case was going. He was a defense attorney.

I'd get home around eight. My kids were there by then, just finishing their homework. My daughter would beg for me to watch her dance routine. Her brother would hang around his dad, watching him as he ate or turned on the local news.

I would tuck my kids in. They always told me they loved me.

I would spend time with my husband, going over practical things that needed to be done. And every night, as I drifted off to sleep, I acknowledged the fact that I wasn't dreaming. That even though it felt unreal, I was alive, despite the fact that often, I wished I wasn't. Because even though I had children to live for, sometimes the pain that would eat away at me at night was too much.

Whether I liked it or not, this was the life I had chosen.

* * *

Comments? Questions? Concerns? lol. Leave your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **I was so jazzed to see so many reviews! I recognize most of you reviewers, and some are new to me. Lol. Each and every one of your reviews is sooo appreciated, and I love all you guys :)

As far as ages go: Miley, Lilly, Oliver and Sarah are all 32 years old. James, Miley's husband, and Jackson are each 34. Jackson's wife Angela is 30. Jeff, Jackson' son, is 18. Miley's kids are each 7 (they're fraternal twins).

I don't wanna talk too much. Lol. So I'll get on with the story :)

**Disclaimer still stands.**

* * *

**Screenwriting an Apology**

**Lilly**

Oliver started as I stood up suddenly and threw the pencil in my hand across the room. With a very disgruntled shout, I sat back down on my sofa, arms crossed, frown in place.

"Jesus Lilly, calm down. You're so dramatic." Oliver rolled his eyes like a sixteen year old and turned the volume up on the television.

"Yea sure. When's the last time _you _had a freaking deadline for a movie script, huh?" I gazed at the pencil now lying in a corner of my living room, wanting more than anything to pick it up and start writing again. But after making a scene like that, I needed to preserve my dignity. So instead, I went into the kitchen just off the living room and grabbed a glass of water.

"Maybe you should go to a spa or something, Lills," Oliver commented from the sofa. "Sarah loves going whenever she's stressed. Maybe you both could go together or something, before we leave." I heard the smile in his voice as he continued, "Then I can have an afternoon off. Not that I don't like being with my wife or anything, but sometimes, what with all the charity drives and constant moving around…" His voice started to fade as he mumbled to himself, probably something along the lines of 'I can invite the guys over to watch the Golden Bears game.'

I sighed, not quite smiling, even though having Oliver here was certainly a nice change. He never got around to visiting much. His job as an engineer in Florida was insanely time consuming. If Sarah didn't have a charity event to host here, in New York, I wouldn't be so lucky to have him sitting in my living room.

I sipped my water, leaning against the fridge, staring blankly at the microwave. Besides my mother and step-father, there was only one other person from my teenage years in Malibu that I missed more than Oliver.

"Hey, Lilly, did we ever decide on where we were going to dinner tonight?" Oliver's gruff voice interrupted my reverie. I shook my head slightly and returned to the living room, plopping down next to Oliver.

"Um, I think Sarah said she wanted to go to Chili's. Honestly, don't ask me why. The food there is about as good as the stuff I make when I'm distracted with a new storyline."

Oliver snorted. "Well, do you have any better ideas?"

I gulped down the rest of my water before setting it down on the table in front of me. "Not really."

"Thought so." Oliver unglued his eyes from the television long enough to shoot me a knowing smirk. "Now, go pick up your pencil, Ms. Hotshot Screenwriter. I know you're _dying _to continue on whatever tangent it was that made you so pissed in the first place."

I smiled ruefully. "You know me _so_ well."

He chuckled. "You betcha."

--

**Miley**

"When's Lilly's dance recital, again?" James mumbled sleepily. He had one arm on the back of the sofa, the other splayed across his stomach. His eyes were closed, and he was yawning periodically.

"The end of July. I'm surprised you could forget. It's all she talks about."

He gave the shadow of a laugh, already too near sleep to really commit to one. "Our little ballerina…" And with that, he was lost to dream world.

I smiled at the sight of him, looking so innocent in his sleep. He was a good man. I kissed his cheek before turning the t.v. off.

Glancing at the time, I figured I might go ahead and call Jackson. He was usually off from work at this time on Saturdays, if nothing was set on fire or anything. I dialed his number.

"Miley!" I was greeted with Jackson's wife's voice.

I smiled. "Hey Angela. How's everything?"

Angela's hyper, vivacious nature leaked into every aspect of her being. There was never a dull moment around the woman. "Oh, everything's just _fabulous! _Jeff just got his acceptance letter to Brown! Isn't that _amazing?!"_

We spent at least half an hour on the phone together, discussing the pros and cons of my nephew going off to Brown in a few months, before my brother's name was even mentioned once. I mean, don't get me wrong, I knew Angela loved Jackson, but sometimes she could go a smidgeon overboard about her son. He was obviously her pride and joy.

"Hey listen, Ang, did Jackson manage to get off work today?" This sentence had to be squeezed in hurriedly while Angela was drawing breath after a lengthy description of Brown's law program.

"Aw, no, I'm sorry hun. He had to go to the station today. But it's been so quiet lately. He's probably playing cards with the other guys, hoping the sirens don't go off."

My heart sank slightly. I hadn't heard from my brother in a little bit over a month. "Oh, ok. Just let him know I called?"

"Sure thing, hun."

"Alright Ang, I'll talk to you later. Congratulate Jeff for me, kay?"

"Will do! Bye Miley!"

"Bye Ang."

--

**Lilly**

At 4:30pm, I was sitting across from Oliver and Sarah at Chili's Grill and Bar. I had tried to come up with some alternative to present to Sarah once she got back from her charity work, but my head was just too full with my current project. My mind never rested. I was constantly going over dialogue, plot twists, imagery. Even as I skimmed the menu, I was thinking of a particular scene that I had been working on all day.

"I just love this place. Don't you?" Sarah grinned at Oliver and me over her menu.

We nodded dumbly.

--

**Miley**

"Mommy, mommy, _look!_" Robbie was running excitedly around the house, screaming at the top of his lungs. I looked up from the recipe I was poring over to see him beaming up at me, holding a piece of paper depicting a picture that he drew. I tried to make out whatever it was, but failing miserably, I put on a smile and turned to him.

"What is it honey?" I asked as nicely as possible.

"It's a chair! Don't you see it?!" He pointed at the paper overzealously.

My smile widened. "Oh yes, I see it. It's lovely, Robbie."

--

**Lilly**

Outside the airport, I hugged Oliver and Sarah each in turn. "Thanks so much for letting us stay over, Lilly. I really appreciate it." Sarah grinned good-naturedly.

"It was my pleasure. You know you're welcome any time, guys." Oliver and I exchanged a look of amusement before I added, "And thanks for dinner, Sarah. I loved it."

"Aw, you're welcome, Lilly. It's the least we could do."

They waved at me and I watched them enter the building.

On my way home, I turned the volume up on the radio. It's funny when you hear a song from your childhood on an oldies station. I remember laughing with my mother when I was seven whenever she said something like "These Backstreet Boys are all the rage _now, _but just wait until you're in your thirties, and you hear them on your local oldies station!"

I didn't miss a beat as I sang along to 'As Long As You Love Me,' by said boy band. I found it hilarious that after so many years since I last heard this song, I still knew every word.

--

**Miley**

"This is great, love." James said around a mouthful of the meatloaf I had made for dinner.

Robbie and Lilly agreed enthusiastically.

I grinned. "Thanks, everyone. But you should thank Grandpa Robbie. It's his recipe."

"How _is_ your father?" James asked.

"He's good. I talked to him last night." I paused to chew on a piece of meat, then continued, "He just got word from his old manager that they want to release a compilation of Robbie Ray's greatest hits. He's excited."

James laughed. "Can you guess which song is gonna be the first on the list?"

Lilly and Robbie broke out into a chorus of 'Achy, Breaky Heart.'

I laughed. "Ok, ok. We get the point, kids." They exchanged devious glances.

James picked up on it. "Whatever it is you're planning, save it until _after _dinner, at least?"

--

**Lilly**

I collapsed on my bed, exhausted. It was two in the morning, and I had been writing ever since I got back home from the air port three hours ago. When I got inspired, there was nothing stopping me from pulling an all-nighter.

Except the end of inspiration.

I lifted my head and brought it down against the mattress, exhaling. I randomly got fed up with whatever I was writing from time to time. It made it all the harder that sometimes, I had to delve into areas I was uncomfortable writing about. Namely any romantic scenes. And whenever I had to do any of that, it was always difficult to remember what it felt like to have a lover, always slightly impossible to write about. More than once, the director that I was working with, Alexis Brown, raised a critical eyebrow at my attempts at the character's romantic exploits. I could almost hear her voice in my head: "Seriously Lilly, haven't you _ever_ been in love? Because the way you write it, it seems like you're distancing yourself from these circumstances. _Connect _with your subject."

Blah blah blah.

The only love I knew was ghostly and fleeting, and no more substantial than the wind. And I couldn't put _that _into this movie.

Why in the world did I ever agree to write a romantic comedy?!

--

**Miley**

"Night kids."

"Love you mommy!"

I smiled, returned the sentiment, and shut off their lights.

In the living room, James was flipping through channels. I sat down next to him. "Anything interesting?"

"A few movies playing. HBO's got 'Casablanca' on. I remember my dad used to love that movie. He would always watch it whenever it was on." He smiled down at me, but I avoided his gaze. I didn't want to watch this movie. It reminded me of her, and as of late, I tried to avoid anything that reminded me of her. James wrapped an arm around me, and I snuggled close to my husband. Being lost in _him _was one of the only things I could do to keep the demons away.

* * *

This chapter was kind of setting up their whole life apart, if you get what I mean. Kind of an introductory chapter. Lol

Let me know what you think :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **I'm so sorry for the lack of update last weekend, guys. There was a family emergency, and I was out of town. Things really haven't been going my way as of late.

And I apologize for the shortness of this chapter too, but honestly, I rather put up _something _for you guys as opposed to nothing at all. I promise I'll have another chapter up sometime during the week.

As always, thank you to everyone reviewing. It means the world to me :)

**Disclaimer still stands.**

* * *

**Screenwriting an Apology**

**Lilly**

Yep. The same critical eyebrow raised- a perfect arch. Alexis' scowl was more prominent than I'd ever seen it, and it was then that I knew I was really in for it this time.

Alexis had a commanding persona. She was very no nonsense for a director- a profession which, for all intents and purposes, was considered an art form. We had worked together on my first project, a low key indie movie that did relatively well for my first try. Alexis had called me up with her latest idea only a month after our first movie finished its run. It was out of respect for her that I took her up on the idea: a classic romantic comedy. It was her shot to make it big. The public loved these fairy tale, happily ending, flowery movies. And Alexis was gonna take me to the top with her.

Even if she had to drag me there.

We were at a local coffee house, it was midday, and I was staring down at my shoes, avoiding the gaze of my partner. Alexis had put down the script I had given her, and was now scrutinizing me. I felt the intensity of her eyes, boring holes in my skull. It was almost tangibly painful.

"Lilly," she said, the first wisps of a harsh critique already being alluded to by her tone of voice. "Look at me." She sounded like my 9th grade creative writing teacher. I winced, but met her gaze anyway.

Her expression was surprisingly stolid. I was taken off guard. "Um… yea?"

Alexis began adding sugar to her coffee. "I'm setting you up on a blind date."

This was _so _not the direction I expected this conversation to go in. Shocked, surprised, flabbergasted, stunned- none of these words began to describe what I was feeling.

"N-no way," I stammered.

She only glanced up at me slightly, still intent on her drink. "Oh yes. This cannot go on. You're a fantastic writer. But everyone knows that every movie isn't a movie without romance- _especially _a romantic comedy. And this movie is finally going to get us in the public eye. I _don't _want to do this movie without you. You've got talent. All you need is to connect with the characters, and we're set. And to do that, you need to _date. _I know a lot of nice guys."

I never thought I'd ever be so thankful to have my orientation as an excuse. "Sorry, no can do. I'm gay."

Alexis didn't even bat an eye. "Ok then. I know some girls that would be interested too."

I groaned, covering my face with my hands. "There's no way you can know so many chicks that-"

"Lilly, I'm in the _theater _business. How many chicks _aren't-_"

"That's a steroty-"

"Yea well, it's _true._"

And with that, she closed the conversation.

Or at least, that's what she thought.

"No way, Alexis." I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to cover up the fact that I was really trying to contain the resurrected ache. "I'm _not _going on any freaking date."

The old anger was starting to break free of Alexis' calm pretense. "When was the last time you dated, Lilly?"

I tried to keep from going red, but that didn't work too well.

"A year?" She pressed.

I looked down at my shoes again.

"_More?!"_ Alexis sounded baffled.

I coughed.

"Come on Lilly, how long?"

Sighing, I leveled the most withering look I could manage in her direction. "I was eighteen, ok? Happy?"

Alexis' eyes rounded, wide. "Well then, you really need this date. I'll call a friend of mine as soon as I get home."

I hung my head, feeling more miserable than ever.

--

**Miley**

At my lunch break, I was contemplating my perpetual unhappiness. I usually refrained from wallowing, or thinking about anything regarding her, but sometimes I couldn't help myself. Especially when everything I looked at reminded me of Lilly Truscott.

Today, the reminder happened to be in the form of one of those chain emails that I got from random family members, friends, and co-workers. It was about the safety risks of skateboarding. A hazy memory of a blonde teenager on a board had surfaced, unbidden. And instead of pushing it away, like I usually did, I welcomed it today. I tried to recall everything I could about the way she used to move on a skateboard, the way she used to grin all cocky, the way my heart fluttered whenever she came toward me after spending an hour on her precious board. Thinking about it actually made me smile.

A nice change, I'll admit. And remembering seemed to temporarily lift the veil of my dull life.

Then I slipped back in my dreamlike reality, and I became frustrated. Why did I keep doing this to myself? I had a comfortable life. There were people in Africa _dying _right now, and I was always depressed because I was missing out on being with the love of my life? The love of my life who was another female? Who I hadn't seen in two years? Who I hadn't really _felt _for God knows how long? Who might not even be the same girl anymore?

I am the perfect embodiment of selfishness.

* * *

Comments, questions, concerns?


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: **Again, sorry for the lack of update. School has been crazy, and it probably will continue to be until we get out in June. But once summer comes, I will be updating a lot more, for sure :)

**IrockHARDERthanYOU****: **You are totally correct. XD I didn't put a lot of thought into the ages, to tell you the truth. I shall fix that once I figured out what the ages should be. Thank you :)

Keep them reviews coming people. They make me happier than anything else really can at the moment. Lol

**Disclaimer still stands.**

* * *

**Screenwriting an Apology**

**Lilly**

Alexis had called me last night about the girl she was setting me up with. Her name was Bree, and I was getting major 'Desperate Housewives' flashbacks. For the sake of my health, I hoped she was nothing like the Bree on the television show.

She was picking me up in an hour, and I still had no idea what I was going to wear. I hadn't been on a date since my late teens, and the whole preparation part was something I was never good at anyway. Alexis told me it was just a dinner, but one at some fancy schmancy restaurant, so something _nice _would probably be a good idea.

So I was in a fashion crisis. Did I even own a dress?

I dug through my entire closet and found one that seemed appropriate. I had bought it for a screening of my first movie. And had never worn it again.

I put it on, and scrutinized myself. It was a black dress. A simple, black dress. Hand it to me to go for the most boring dress on the rack. I made sure to put on jewelry so as to not make myself appear as dull as I felt. And heels too. Silver. I curled my hair slightly. It's the most I've done with my hair in years.

Half an hour later, and I was ready. Physically, anyway. Mentally, I was a wreck.

I was going on a date. I was going on a date with a woman who _wasn't _Miley Stewart.

_It's pure business_ was what I told myself. But guilt was gnawing away at me. I felt like I was cheating on a girlfriend I didn't even have.

--

**Miley**

"We were talking about our names today at school, Mommy. Sam said she was named after her grandma, and that it means 'listener.'"

I looked over the book I was reading at my daughter, who was very animatedly relaying today's school events to me. And I already had a feeling of where this conversation was going to end up- nowhere I'd like to find myself right now.

"I know Robbie is named after grandpa, and I was thinking, maybe I was named after grandma or somethin'?" She grinned at me, expecting me to agree with her.

I put down what I was reading, and slapped the space next to me on the bed gently, indicating she should crawl in. She did, and I put an arm around her. "No honey, you weren't named after grandma. But your name is very important to me." She cocked her head to the side, wondering where this was going.

_How to go about this?_ Not that I thought I could avoid this question forever. I figured it would come up eventually. I remember asking my own father when I was around eight, why I was named 'Miley.' _Smiley Miley_-a simple enough concept for an eight year old to understand. But how could I expect Lilly to comprehend the meaning her name holds for me? I couldn't very well say to her, 'you see dear, your namesake is my ex lover who I still have feelings for.' She probably wouldn't appreciate that very much.

I cleared my throat and went with the simplest explanation possible. "You're named after a very close friend of mine from high school." I paused, then smiled. "A beautiful flower."

She seemed to like that.

--

**Lilly**

She- Bree, short for Bridget- pulled up to my house in a red BMW. She was wearing a red dress. Her smile was charming, her figure alluring, her eyes mystifying. I was ashamed to admit that I was drawn to her from the second I saw her. Talk about instant chemistry.

And to make matters worse, her personality was fun loving, carefree, and positive, with just a dash of flirty, making it impossible for me to think straight or try and overlook her physical appeal by saying she was bitchy. She wasn't. Not at all 'Desperate Housewives.'

God damn Alexis and her matchmaking skills. I was too busy cursing her the first few seconds I saw Bree to actually pay attention to what she was saying. Making me look like a brain dead idiot.

_I'm sixteen for God's sake._

--

**Miley**

James stroked my arm, lovingly, longingly. He buried his face in my hair. I knew what he was getting at.

I didn't resist.

--

**Lilly**

"Yea, actually, Alexis had told me about the movie," Bree took another sip of wine before continuing. "She was thinking of casting me for the female lead."

I ran my eyes over her, comparing her to what I had in mind for the female lead. I decided I didn't really care. She was perfect for _any _movie role. "I wouldn't fight Alexis on it."

She flashed me a smile. "Thanks."

--

**Miley**

The only way I ever got through sex with my husband was comparing it to my time with Lilly, and knowing that it would never measure up. The more time passed by, the more afraid I became of forgetting. But I dreamed of it often. The memory is engraved in my brain.

Most of the time, I simply imagined it was her, instead of him.

--

**Lilly**

I invited her back to my place. I don't know what possessed me to do it. Perhaps it was her perfume. Or the way she looked at me. But I had gone so long without being in any kind of romantic situation.

And the only thing that kept the guilt away was knowing that Miley, at least, had a husband to entertain her when she was sexually frustrated. I hadn't had that luxury.

Until now.

* * *

Questions, comments, concerns?


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: **I'm a horrible person. XD I feel really bad for the lack of updates. I always kept this story in the back of my head, planning out what would happen and stuff. I just didn't feel up to actually writing anything. Then there was school craziness. It's ending for me now though, so I am now making this fic my priority! Tomorrow I have my last two finals, and then its summer vacation for me!

I should thank a few people for helping me come out of my writing coma. **Mr. Fishy** especially, because her writing is always inspiring :) **LunaLovesMeGood **and **LJ Bard **for their particularly violent reviews (lmao), and amazing fics. And also to **Heir of Zammitelu **for letting me ramble when I needed it. Thanks guys :)

I also wanted to say that I figured out a way to keep Jeff's age 18- Jackson and Angela adopted him. He only looks so much like Jackson out of coincidence. Lol. XD (It happens tho. My cousin is adopted and she looks freakishly like my aunt _and _her adopted brother. It's weird.)

As always, **thank you **to all reviewers! Without you, there would be no story :)

**Disclaimer still stands.**

* * *

**Screenwriting an Apology**

**Lilly**

It was late morning when I woke up to the sounds of the living room TV. Caroline Couric was reporting on the newest Broadway rendition of 'Beauty and the Beast.' For a second, I reflected on the irony of Katie Couric's daughter ending up exactly where she had been- anchor woman for the Today's Show.

But then I heard other noises coming from the kitchen- someone was rummaging around. I smelt bacon. Being half conscious as I was, it took me a very long while to realize who it was in my house other than myself. I sat up, and cocked an eyebrow. _This is weird... _Looking down at myself, I realized I was clothing less. A slight headache was hiding behind my eyebrows. _I'm hung over…? Yes, I do vaguely remember the sensation. _

How bizarre. There was someone in my kitchen watching Caroline Couric, I was lying on my bed, stark naked, and was suffering from a hang over. Something was very, very wrong here. As far as I knew, I hardly ever got wasted, _or _stark naked (with the obvious exception of my showering).

Then a very attractive brunette clad in one of my own shirts walked into my bedroom, carrying a tray of bacon, eggs, and toast.

"Morning, sleepy head."

Then I remembered.

--

**Miley**

"_I_ want the fucking dinning table! It belonged to _my _grandmother, and I'm _taking it!_"

"Over my dead body! Your grandmother was the one who gave it to _me _as a graduation gift! It belongs to _me!_"

I massaged my temples, letting my clients get it all out of their system before voicing my own opinion. I've learned from past experiences that jumping in while two soon-to-be-divorcees are arguing usually means that you'll get your own head eaten. Wait out the storm…

"_Fuck you!_"

"_Fuck you and your goddamned grandmother!_"

"Shut the _hell_ up, _both_ of you!" I slammed my hands down on the table, giving the Samson's a death glare apiece. I had _fucking _had enough for one day. First it was the Carter case, where the wife was too busy trying to suck her husband dry to pay any attention to me, then there was the Richardson's and the psychopathic husband who almost threw a freaking _chair _at his wife! _I had had it. _

"Does this look like a shrink's office?" I screamed at the couple. "No, it's not! You want to get your frustrations out, don't do it _here_. _Here_ you're gonna split up the damned property _equally _and I don't give a _fuck _about who the dinning table belongs to, _just shut the hell up and let me do my job!_"

The Samson's gazed up at me, stunned and struck dumb. Breathing heavily, I sat back down. "Mr. Samson, as it was a gift to you, you may keep the dinning table…"

--

**Lilly**

"Ten points, Truscott! I'm so proud of you." Oliver's voice over the phone sounded like he was about ready to wet his pants from excitement.

"So you think this is a good thing?" I was, of course, referring to my sleeping with a woman I had just met.

"Heck yes! You've needed to get laid for a _long _time."

I rolled my eyes. "Gee, thanks."

"I'm not kidding, Lills," his voice softened, "I know how you feel, what with the whole 'M Word' and everything, but really Lilly… You gotta get over it someday."

Breathing out slowly, I focused on his last sentence. _You gotta get over it someday._ "I dunno if I _can_, Ollie. That's the problem."

"What about Bree?" I could hear the grin returning to his voice.

I felt my ears grow hot, and I cleared my throat.

That was all the answer he needed. "You should definitely ask her out again."

"I think we already set something up for tonight…"

Oliver whooped. "Good girl. Concentrating on someone else will help the whole 'moving on' process…And this has been a long time coming. Trust me."

I grinned. "If you say so, Oken."

He sniggered, then asked, "So, how is she in the sack?"

--

**Miley **

"You _what?_"

I winced at the disappointment in James' voice. "I kinda blew up at my clients today…"

The silence over the phone spoke volumes. I knew what I had done was unprofessional, but did he really need to rub it in? "I was having a rough day. Give me some slack, will you?"

He cleared his throat over the phone. "Alright. Just… try to relax, ok?"

"I will."

We hung up, and I sighed, bringing my water bottle up to my forehead. The coolness pressed against my heated skin made me feel better.

It was so crowded in this place. I usually took my lunch here, at the nearby Starbucks, and it was always practically empty. But for some reason, today people seemed to have a random desire for a two o'clock coffee break…

"Trying day there, Mrs. Alexander?"

I looked up to see the smiling face of Daniela Moore, another attorney that worked in the same building as I did. She was holding a blueberry muffin in one hand, and a plastic coffee cup in the other.

Returning her smile, I politely asked if she would like to sit. She did. "You don't look too great." She observed again.

"Oh, well, you know how it is. Psychotic couples nearly killing each other over the great grandmother's pearls…"

Daniela laughed, taking a bite of her muffin. "Tell me about it. Today, I got my first gay couple. _That _was something." I laughed a little, wanting to change the subject. But she continued on the same tangent. "They had gotten married in California when it was first legalized, I guess. One of them is this short Latino guy, and the other is this blonde, blue eyed hunk of a man. What a waste for us females." She grinned. "But honestly, the way they were arguing today. I wanted to throw something myself. The blonde, Brad is his name, was positively _screeching_ about how he had to get the house, because he wasn't getting any steady income. _Hilarious._" She paused to take a sip of coffee, and I brought up our boss, Mike, and how he was going to throw a Fourth of July party for everyone in the office and their families. Daniela took up on the subject enthusiastically.

--

**Lilly**

I waited nervously, sitting on the edge of my seat, restraining myself from saying anything. Alexis was reading over my new draft that I had spent all day writing. I had finally decided on a solid plot for the movie, and had written several of the romance scenes- getting all the inspiration out before it died.

Alexis slowly looked up at me, placing the draft down on the table carefully. She had a small smile on her lips. "Brilliant."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

--

**Miley**

"Mommy, _please-_"

"I said _no_ Robbie!"

He gave me one of those looks. The one that says 'I hate you, but because you're my mother I'm not going to say it out loud.' Then he ran off in a huff.

I flung myself on the couch, exhaling. Why did everything have to be so _hard_?

"You ok, Mommy?" Lilly asked casually on her way to the fridge.

I looked up at her. She was reaching for an apple. "I'm ok, honey." She turned her attention to me, munching on her apple. For some reason, feeling her gaze on me made me want to cry.

--

**Lilly**

Smiling, Bree took my hand as we entered the restaurant. She was wearing blue today.

We took our seats across from each other, the dim lighting reflecting my mood. I felt giddy and romantic all at once. It was a nice, hardly remembered feeling.

"Alexis told me about the new plot idea," Bree started, gazing at me proudly.

I grinned. "I drew off some real life experiences for it. But I think it'll be original."

She raised an eyebrow ever so slightly, drinking from her glass of wine. "Really? Do tell."

I chuckled. "Maybe some other time."

"You're such a tease, Truscott."

Not knowing how to respond to that, I just smiled at the beautiful creature.

_I had no idea that I could ever feel this way again…_

* * *

Questions? Comments? Concerns?


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: **Short little update for you. I felt like writing something after watching 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.' Lol.

Summer is here! Yay. My goal? Finish this story by the time school starts again. Lol

**Disclaimer still stands. I also don't own anything Disney related that was mentioned in the chapter.**

* * *

**Screenwriting an Apology**

**Lilly**

"So, that's it. In a nutshell."

_Not too difficult._ "We need a casting director." I pointed out offhandedly.

Alexis nodded. "Yep. But I know Bree will play 'Jennifer,' right?" She smirked lightly.

Casually, I just shrugged. "If that's what you think is best."

"You don't agree?" She was screwing with me. It didn't take a genius to figure that out.

"I think I'm just the screenwriter."

"But it's _your_ story."

I huffed. "Oh, come on! You know I think Bree's pretty much heaven sent for this part."

Alexis chuckled, stirring her tea idly. "Yes. I think so too. She's the best up-and-coming actress around. Now, who to play the male lead?"

That was a decision that had nagged me relentlessly. Should there be a male lead at all? I figured it would be best to play it safe, and went with the choice of putting one in. This wasn't about _me_ after all. "Not a clue. Let's just get busy on finding a crew."

Alexis nodded, taking her cell phone out. "Let me make a few calls."

--

**Miley**

"_One Song_

_I have but one song _

_One song _

_Only for you_

_One heart_

_Tenderly beating_

_Ever entreating_

_Constant and true_

_One love_

_That has possessed me_

_One love_

_Thrilling me through_

_One song_

_My heart keeps singing_

_Of one love_

_Only for you"_

And then they rode off into the sunset, the Prince's castle shining golden in the sky…

Lilly sniffed a little, and I looked down at her. She had a few precious tears gliding down her face. _Who ever said that children were slow on the uptake?_

"'Snow White' always makes me cry," she observed quietly, after noticing that I was watching her.

My beloved, porcelain child. I smiled slightly, putting an arm around her. "You know, I grew up watching this movie. It made me cry too."

She wiped her tears on the back of her hand. "Yea?"

"Mhm. And 'Pocahontas.' And 'The Fox and the Hound.' I'm a sucker for Disney movies."

Lilly jumped up excitedly, running to the movie cabinet. "Let's watch '101 Dalmatians!'"

While the movie played, my conscious mind was still on 'Snow White,' and the romantically happy ending. It was a cliché, but… how I wished life was like a fairy tale.

**Lilly**

She trailed a finger down my cheek tantalizingly, tracing my jaw.

We were on my couch. She had a glass of wine in one hand. The other hand now moved to my neck. I closed my eyes, sighing.

She leaned in to whisper in my ear, and I was expecting something… Well, something that wasn't what she said.

"Tell me about the movie. The inspiration behind it?" Her breath tickled my ear.

I opened my eyes and fixed my gaze on her. She looked so damn sexy. And she wanted to talk about the _movie_? _Someone's obviously not in the mood tonight. _I wished I hadn't put on the dang dress, now. A positively alluring outfit gone to waste.

"Um, you want to talk about this now?"

She nodded prettily.

My sigh this time wasn't as content. I rearranged myself on the couch, so I was leaning against her side. "Alright. But it's a long story."

"I've got time, babe."

* * *

Comments? Questions? Concerns?


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: **This chapter is dedicated to the one's who're no longer with us. We love you.

**Disclaimer still stands. And I definitely don't own Dreamworks or Paramount. **

* * *

**Screenwriting an Apology**

**Lilly**

"And that's what happened." I had long since moved from my comfortable position against Bree's side. During the part in my story where I was telling Bree about how I fell hard for The M Word, I kind of scooted over to the far side of the couch. Now being finished, and seeing the look on her face, I decided the move was unnecessary. She was smiling a little, a melancholy sort of smile. She motioned for me to come back over to her. I did.

"That's probably the most depressing thing I've ever heard," she said, almost casually.

I laughed a little. "Thanks."

"Makes for a good story though."

"I thought so."

She chuckled, burying her face in my hair. I wrapped an arm around her middle.

"You still love her?" She whispered lightly.

Now, this was why I didn't want to tell her in the first place. Because I sure couldn't lie to her, and I wasn't sure how truthful I wanted to be either. "She was…" I cleared my throat and she removed herself from my grip to get a better look at me. I continued, still unsure. "She… Well."

Bree raised an amused eyebrow. "Lilly. Don't worry about it."

"No, no. I'm gonna answer this."

She waited.

I looked down at my hands, one of which was intertwined with Bree's. "I think… A great part of me always will be… but," I smiled a little, looking Bree in the face, "Her love isn't _tangible_ anymore. This-" I trailed the hand that was holding hers down her cheek, bringing my face close to hers. I heard her breath speed up a little. "This is real."

"Good answer." And then she kissed me.

--

**Miley**

It was another, typical day at the office. I had already seen two basket cases, one psycho, and a handful of couples who desperately needed some anger management classes.

Today was shaping up to be relatively normal.

But if there's one thing I had learned in my life, it was that things come out of nowhere and hit you with more force than a speeding bullet. We're talking Superman speed and strength.

This time, it came in the form of a phone call.

--

**Lilly**

"Dreamworks and Paramount have agreed to take on the project, Lilly! This is fucking amazing!"

I don't think I've ever seen Alexis this hyper. Ever. It was slightly frightening.

But I was pretty jazzed myself, so I was willing to overlook this new side of Alexis' personality. I grinned broadly. "It _is _pretty fucking awesome."

She beamed, and raised her glass of wine, clinking it against mine. "You can say that again, Truscott."

--

**Miley**

My husband went with me to the lawyer's office- the lawyer's office in New York. I had to leave my children with my neighbor and close friend, Jennifer Holly.

My mother, the once Jane Stewart, had died. And apparently, she had left me everything she had owned.

It was a crazy whirl wind. I was in a daze almost the entire plane ride. James gave me many worried glances. Once we landed in New York City, we went straight to one of the Hyatt hotels to check in. We were only staying for a couple days.

My mother had died and actually remembered me in her will. I hadn't given her much thought since my teenage years. When I was pregnant, I remember hoping I wouldn't turn out like my mother. But it was something I had come to terms with long ago, thanks to the help I received from a certain blonde. A certain blonde who I knew lived in the area I was currently staying in. I couldn't shake the feeling that, even though I had ran into her once before, two years ago, the chances of that happening again were very slim. I wasn't going to see Lilly Truscott this time. Something told me I wouldn't want to anyway.

* * *

Questions? Comments? Concerns?


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, guys! It seems some of you are a little confused though. XD Everything will be told in time… And I'm gonna say now, don't expect Miley and Lilly to meet soon. There's still some stuff they've both gotta go through :) I'm loving how you guys are liking Bree. I really like her character, personally :) And my sister has christened the Lilly/Bree couple 'Lee' so that's what I'll call it from now on. lol

And hey, did you all watch Miley's new video for '7Things?' Talk about one heck of a personal vid, huh?

So the inspiration for this chapter came in the form of: 'Wanted,' 'The Phantom of the Opera,' and 'Moulin Rouge.' Awesome, awesome movies :)

**Disclaimer still stands.**

* * *

**Screenwriting an Apology**

**Miley**

"I'll be home soon, honey, I promise," I whispered into the receiver.

"I hope so mommy, you know rehearsals start tomorrow!" Lilly sounded so indignant, I had to smile.

"We'll be there, no worries."

"You better! I'll see you soon mommy."

"Very soon, love."

--

**Lilly**

My eyes were probably so glazed over, I had to look as though someone was putting me through the torture of listening to three ancient lawyers prattle on about unimportant, uninteresting, unnecessary, dull-

Oh. _Wait. _

Ha. Silly me. I _was_ listening to three stupid lawyer men prattling on about unnecessary legal business.

Needless to say, I was only here to _be_ here. Alexis was handling all the financial, official, business like things.

I just had to sit here and look pretty, while pretending to actually know what was going on.

_Jeez. _Life could be so boring sometimes.

--

**Miley**

It's a good thing both me and my husband knew the legal system. The things these lawyers were trying to pull, _really. _Was this necessary? Wouldn't let me see the will, wouldn't let me read it myself. That lasted only a minute anyway. James threw around some choice words and phrases and only after that did I get my hands on the freaking document.

It was a little overwhelming at first. Mostly because of the letter it came with. It was all about how she was sorry about losing me and leaving me. She said she would understand if I could never forgive her. But I'll always be her girl. She also said I was welcome to split the money with Jackson, but how she'd rather I keep it.

Even in death, she was the most selfish person I knew. In a weird, twisted kind of way.

Jackson _would _be here now if it wasn't for his job. He couldn't get away, and had told me he didn't want anything to do with the money.

I almost wanted to follow his example, but then what to do with all the damn money? Then that would take planning, and planning would involve the lawyers, and that would involve more time in New York than I was willing to spend. I was taking the money, the deed to her house, the car, _everything. _

And not because it's what she wanted me to do.

I did it because it was the easy way out.

Some person I am, huh?

--

**Lilly**

"Casting. Lovely." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Lilly, your vision, you help with the casting!" Alexis was two seconds away from giving me the puppy dog eyes, which was odd in itself. Every day seemed to unveil a new side of Alexis' very odd personality.

Sighing, I nodded. "Alright, alright. But who's going to be the actual casting director?"

Alexis smiled. "Ian Scott. He's brilliant, Lilly. I promise you'll love working with him."

I just shrugged. "If you say so."

She beamed.

--

**Miley**

I stared at the ceiling above me, playing with a lock of my hair absentmindedly. I didn't notice when James slipped under the covers with me, I was too out of it. I was trying to remember something pleasant about my mother, but for the life of me, nothing came. Which was so odd for me. I remembered treasuring those few memories when I was a teenager. They meant everything to me. And now?

Now I was an adult. I didn't need a mother. I didn't want one either… Was that normal?

"What are you thinking about?" James whispered.

I turned to him. His mother was still alive. His mother loved him, and always had. I narrowed my eyes at him, in a puzzled way, trying to figure out what was wrong with me.

"What?" He chuckled.

"Oh, I'm just trying to figure out what's wrong with me."

He shook his head, taking my hand and kissing it. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with you, love."

I smiled vaguely while he wrapped his arms around me, trying to comfort me.

--

**Lilly**

"So seeing as how I haven't exactly seen you act, I want you to officially try out for the part."

Bree laughed over the phone. "If Ms. Big Shot Artist demands it, then I shall comply.

I rolled my eyes. "I would be much obliged, dear."

"So we're still on for tonight, right?"

"Duh."

"How eloquently put, writer lady."

"You should talk."

She laughed. "See you tonight."

* * *

Comment? Questions? Concerns?


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: **There's something about watching 'Moulin Rouge' that makes me want to write. So everyone should be thankful to the movie 'Moulin Rouge' cause otherwise I don't know if I would've updated today XD

Thank you for reviewing, to everyone who reviews. They always make me smile :) This chapter is dedicated to everyone reading who likes Bree :)

But fear not, for this **will end up Liley. **Trust me :)

**Disclaimer still stands.**

* * *

**Screenwriting an Apology**

**Lilly**

She was an artist. The way she slipped into her character- so effortless- was entrancing. Her voice was exactly how I'd imagined it would be while she wore _her _attitude.

Bree was channeling Miley so precisely; it was almost painful to watch. The lines she was reciting were written by me, true enough, but she made them sound as if she was going off the cuff- it did not look memorized.

Perfection stood in front of me.

Ian Scott, sitting next to me, grinned. He loved her as much as I did, it seemed.

"You've got the job, Ms. Jameson."

Of course she got the job. There was only one other person better for the part, and that was the inspiration behind the character herself.

--

**Miley**

Hectic. That's what these shows were. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed every bit of it: the lights, the stage, the pride radiating from every dancer. It was invigorating in a way I had never known. My days on the stage were limited to middle and high school chorus shows, which were few and far between, and hardly the same thing.

Lilly had been in two dance recitals, starting when she was four. I had been involved backstage for both, helping her change costumes, helping her apply make up, and helping other girls too. Usually, that meant I wouldn't be able to watch her perform. I regretted that part, but I at least had James and Robbie tapping it for me. And I got to watch the dress rehearsals.

On the day I had come back home from New York, Lilly had the first rehearsal for her third recital. The first rehearsal was nothing more than being talked through the entire show, then having time for only a few acts.

Nothing I couldn't handle, of course.

--

**Lilly**

Bree and I were at her apartment, celebrating her success.

"Was I really that good?" She laughed. I had showered her with enough praise to make her blush after her audition.

I kissed the palm of her hand affectionately. "I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true."

She sighed happily. "It's nice to hear, you know."

I nodded. "I'm sure."

She shifted in her seat facing me. "It's like… This'll be only my third movie. My first two were real hits, and people were raving about me, and I'm only just starting to be in the public eye, you know? I saw myself on 'E!' yesterday, and it was the oddest sensation. Critics love me."

She sounded almost a little sad as she said this, and that puzzled me. "That's supposed to be a good thing, isn't it?"

Bree smiled slightly. "For my career, it's great. But I've always wanted more than a good career. Work is fun, and I'm making it in a difficult business, but there's more to life, there's more to me." She caressed my cheek with her thumb.

I swallowed. "Yea?"

"Yea…" She leaned down to capture my lips with hers in a soft kiss. I was expecting it to turn into a full on make out, but she surprised me by pulling away. "It means so much more to me, hearing praise come from you, as opposed to hearing it from the fans or the public or the critics. I really, really like you, Lilly."

She looked at me, smiling, and I couldn't believe how lucky I was, to have this woman fall out of the sky and into my world. I didn't deserve a second chance at love, but here it was. _Maybe there is a God…_ I smiled lightly. "I really, really like you too."

Bree grinned wider. "Be my girlfriend? Officially?"

Beaming, I nodded my head yes.

_This is gonna be interesting_, I thought as she kissed me, _being a star's girlfriend._

--

**Miley**

I plopped down on my bed, exhausted. It was the second day of rehearsals today, and I had actually had work to do. So many costume changes, so much make up, so much _pizza. _I had never seen so much pizza consumed in one day by a bunch of girls! Boys, now that's a different story. I smiled as I remembered Jackson and his old friends from high school, cleaning out all the pizza boxes like vacuums. Deciding to call my brother, I picked up my cell phone.

"Jackson here."

"Hello brother."

"Miley!" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh my gosh, he speaks! I haven't been able to reach you since that last short phone call about mom."

"Har de har har. Ya know I'm packed with work." He softened his sarcasm while he added "I've missed ya kid."

I sighed. "I've missed you too, Jackson."

* * *

Comments? Questions? Concerns?


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes PLEASE READ: **Alright guys, I just really need to say this: please, please be patient. I said this was gonna be a happily ending Liley fic and **it will be.** Some of you don't seem to trust me at all XD Lilly and Miley **will end up together. **There will be no surprise about it XD But let me set everything up for them to find each other again, please. Let me have my fun XD

And I apologize for the lack of update last week. I was in Arizona. I'm gonna update again, tomorrow probably.

Huge thanks to **Greyiron-93**, **theshadowswhisper**, **Ace Ian Combat**, and **mileymadness** specifically. Your last reviews made me so very happy :)

**Disclaimer still stands. I also don't own the Dashboard Confessional lyrics used. **

* * *

**Screenwriting an Apology**

**Miley**

"Guess what Lilly?" I asked her playfully.

"What, what?" She bounced up and down, grinning widely.

"Your Uncle Jackson, Aunt Angela and Cousin Jeff are gonna be coming to see your recital!"

"Yes!" Lilly jumped up once, laughing excitedly.

I laughed with her. It was moments like these when I could say that I was truly happy. There was nothing quite like seeing your daughter smile.

--

**Lilly**

It all reminded me of an old Dashboard song I used to be in love with: '_Step on the stage, the lights, the praise, the curtain calls, and the big parade. You know that life all too well._' Bree had only just caught Hollywood's attention, and she was already handling it like a pro. We were walking into a Starbucks when out of nowhere a band of paparazzi jumped out from a van, armed with their cameras and questions.

"Is this your girlfriend?"

"Give us a name, Bree!"

"How long have you been seeing each other?"

Etcetera.

And she was just so calm about it all. She smiled, she waved, she answered no questions at all, then we went inside the coffee place, bought drinks, tried to ignore the camera flashes, finished our drinks, went outside and did it all over again.

In the car, I looked at Bree with a raised eyebrow. "I love it how the second we start to go out officially is when the paparazzi decide it's time to attack you."

She chuckled. "The irony."

I rolled my eyes. "That would be the story of my life."

--

**Miley**

At the airport, I attacked my brother with a humongous hug. "Jackson! It feels like forever, doesn't it?"

He laughed, hugging me back. "It really does."

I kissed Angela on the cheek and gave my nephew a hug, exclaiming about how tall he was now.

More hugs and laughs later, we were all finally in my car, driving home.

"I'm so glad you decided to take a break from work, Jackson. It's like we never get to see you," James said.

Jackson nodded. "Yea I know. It's insane. Only just yesterday-"

"Oh no, please honey, not _now. _Save the fire rescue storied for after dinner," Angela interjected, and with good reason. My brother could go on forever about his job.

Jackson laughed. "Alright, after dinner."

--

**Lilly**

I rubbed my temples, making calming circles on my skin. _God this is exhausting. _

"Well, Mr. um… Davis, we'll get back to you." Ian Scott smiled thin lipped and gestured at the door. Mr. Davis exited, stage left.

Ian and I were casting for the male lead, and so far, neither of us had been sparked by anyone. They were all the typical, too-good-looking-to-be-real romantic comedy actors, the Patrick Dempseys of the new decade.

And this role couldn't be played by someone so _ordinary_. It was an intricate, manly version of me here! I could not be played by some muscle head… He had to be perfect… He had to match Bree's acting skills…He had to be slightly awkward looking… He had to be a guy not afraid to open up… He had to be-

"Mr. George Harris, you're up next."

It had to be _him._

--

**Miley**

By 5 o' clock in the morning, it was just me and Jackson still awake, sipping glasses of wine and reminiscing. I don't do this often. Get drunk, I mean. But in some hazy part of my brain, I knew I was drunk at this moment.

"And, and, and… that one time… where that one kid- _what _was his _name_?" I giggled.

Jackson laughed, too loud and too rambunctious. He was drunk too. "Dang Miles, I don't think I can 'member my _own _name at this point."

I nodded vaguely. "Right. You're Stackson Jewart."

He roared with laughter at that. "And, and yer… yer…" He screwed up his face, trying to think.

"Don't hurt yourself there, brother."

"Funny lady." He shook his head, trying to clear it. There was silence for a little while, as we continued to drink our liquor.

"Ya know Miles," Jackson started, about five 5 minutes later, "You 'nd James seem to be doin'… doin' real good."

Shrugging I took another swing of wine.

"Seriously," he continued, gesturing widely, "I never thought you two'd make it… But here ya are. Gorgeous kids, gorgeous house, successful careers… Ya did good, kid."

I sobered up a little just by hearing him speak those words. My throat seemed to close up on me.

"After everything that happened after high school for ya, I thought ya'd never be happy again-"

"Jackson." I cut him off. He looked at me, puzzled.

"Let's not talk… talk about that, k?" _God, I'm so _drunk.

He stared at me hard, then he nodded. "Ok."

--

**Lilly**

Alexis nodded approvingly. "We're doing good. Real good. Shooting is gonna start in a month over in Washington D.C. We'll have the cast all figured out by then. I _love _the guy you and Ian picked, by the way, to play 'Sam.' He's brilliant."

That was Angela's favorite word. _Brilliant. _

I grinned. "Isn't he though? I never thought I would be this happy with any guy playing the part. But he's phenomenal."

Angela smiled coyly at me. "I hope he's single."

I just rolled my eyes, not bothering to dignify that with a response.

* * *

Review, please.


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes: **So here's the promised update. I actually really like this chapter XD

**Heir of Zammitelu****:** I'm gonna put George Harris in the next chapter after this one. It's when filming begins on the movie :) And thank you so much for letting me have my fun XD It means a lot (and yes, little missy, where have all your updates been?!).

**dcjp****:** Yay, new reader! Thanks so much for the review :D

**Ace Ian Combat**: Er, yes you would be right. That was a typo XD Thank you for pointing it out for me, I'm gonna go fix that now XD And thank you for the review! It is funny to picture them older isn't it?

**Disclaimer still stands. **

* * *

**Screenwriting an Apology**

**Miley**

Recital day and I was backstage as usual, surrounded by feather boas, ruffles, skirts, props, and pizza. Lots of pizza.

"We start in five minutes everyone!" Linda, one of the dance teachers, poked her head into the dressing room and bustled out again.

Lilly beamed at me, fidgeting. One thing that she didn't inherit from me: her can- do attitude. I was never this confident when I was her age. I put the finishing touches on her make up and smiled at her. "You're gonna be great, kid."

"Don't I know it! I've been practicing forever."

Laughing, I just gave her pony tail a slight, affectionate tug before sending her off with the rest of her company.

--

**Lilly**

"Lilly-Bear, when will you be able to make it back home for a while, honey? We really miss you here."

I sighed, cradling the phone between my ear and shoulder while putting my noodles in the microwave. "I can't any time soon, mom. Things are really taking off with the movie. I gotta get over to Washington D.C. in less than a month to start filming. Alexis wants me there every step of the way."

"I would sure hope so. It _is _your story."

I chuckled at my mother's indignant tone. "Don't worry mom. She knows that."

"Good, and-"

For a second I thought the line went dead, but when I looked at my phone, I saw the call was still in place. "Mom? You there?"

"Honey, might I ask you why you're on 'E!' with a very attractive young woman?"

_Oh shit. _I ran over to my television and turned it on to 'E!' Plastered all over the screen was a picture of me and Bree going into Starbucks. _Oh shit._ "Um, mom… Meet my new girlfriend."

--

**Miley**

Two hours and more costume changes than I could count later, and I was hugging my daughter to me, more proud than any other mother in the room. Which is what I'm sure ever other mom in the room was thinking.

James was ruffling her hair. "You did amazing, kido. Amazing." Jackson and his family agreed heartily and we all congratulated her.

"Dinner's on me!" Jackson exclaimed, hugging Lilly.

--

**Lilly**

"So, my mom knows about you now," I said lightly into the receiver.

Bree's voice matched my aloof tone. "Oh really?"

"Mhm. She thinks you're very attractive."

"How would she know what I looked like?"

"She saw us on 'E!'"

Our pretend detachment shattered when Bree started cracking up. "That's a great way to have your mom find out. Lovely."

I sniggered. "Tell me about it. One second we were talking about the movie, then she was grilling me about dating a movie star. It was great."

"Well, my parents already knew about you the second I got home from our first date."

"Aw, how sweet."

"They love you already, chickadee."

We hung up soon after that. I was smiling as I plopped down on my couch. Never have I dated a girl whose parents "loved me." Or rather, loved me dating their daughter. I felt free. I was dating a girl who wouldn't have to hide me in her closet, or dump me because her mom found us kissing in her bedroom, or reject me because she was afraid of Jesus smiting her on the spot and being dunked in holy water by her dad.

_Brilliant._

--

**Miley**

"I love you, Lilly-Bear. You were great today," I whispered as I turned off the light. "Night Robbie," I added before I closed the door.

Everyone else was already asleep. James had an early start tomorrow and Angela and Jackson were going to go sight seeing with Jeff. I was going to go with them and take a day off work. I should have been horizontal, knocked out and snoring. But surprisingly, I wasn't tired. I decided to make myself some chocolate milk before I went to bed. While I was heating up the milk, I sat idly on my couch, flipping channels. I stopped on my favorite channel, 'E!' Apparently, Angelina Jolie's daughter had just signed a record deal. I shook my head and got up from the couch, going to the kitchen to get my milk, and leaving the TV on so I could hear it from the kitchen. I was adding chocolate when I heard the latest breaking news.

"_As we all know, gorgeous Bree Jameson is back on the market, following her breakup with Lacy Lohan. And now we've seen Ms. Jameson heating up New York City with her new girlfriend, screenwriter Lilly Truscott." _

* * *

Review!


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes: **So I know this is relatively short, but I just felt like writing a little something. Chapter inspired by **Miley's new CD** (how awesome is it, huh?) and, randomly, 'Peter Pan.'

**RAVargy**: I know this was a few reviews ago, but I finally listened to 'Caught in the Middle,' and you're right. That is a great song for this story :)

**theshadowswhisper****:** Couldn't have said it better myself. Lol. The plot has started to thicken :)

I'm so glad that all of you liked how Miley and Mrs. T found out about Bree. And that most of you found the 'Lacy Lohan' thing amusing. Haha. Gotta love that Lindsey. XD

Of course, a huge thank you to the reviewers! Without you, there would be no story :)

**Disclaimer still stands****. **

* * *

**Screenwriting an Apology**

_A few weeks later…_

**Lilly**

It was very green here. Too green. Most of my life was spent around the light brown color of sand, the blue of the ocean, and the dull grey of city life. Here, in Washington D.C., the grass was unnaturally green. It made me think of aliens…

I was sharing a room with Alexis in a Hyatt Hotel, the same that was currently holding almost our entire cast and crew. Normally, I would've been rooming with Bree, but Alexis was getting obsessive. It would be two o'clock in the morning and I would wake up to Alexis poking me in the side, indenting to hash out more details about the movie. At least this way, with me rooming with her, she wouldn't have to go all the way up to the top floor to wake me up.

Filming started tomorrow. I was excited.

--

**Miley**

"Miley, love, are you alright?"

"Hm?"

"You've been acting really… off… since the day after Lilly's recital. Is everything all right?"

"Of course, James. I'm fine."

--

**Lilly**

It was too early to be alive.

_Six in the morning. Someone is gonna have to pay for this…_

"Get up, lazy. We have to get our butts over to the set."

_Aha, Alexis. She's gonna get it one of these days… _I grumbled incoherent threats and got out of bed.

--

**Miley**

I was driving with no definite destination. It was my new hobby. It was the only time where I didn't feel guilty for thinking about _her _and her _girlfriend. _When I was around my family, I needed to run on auto pilot just to function.

The news about _her _had burned right through me, making me feel numb for about seven seconds before I felt pain beyond any comprehension. A day after that, anger took over. At first, it was focused at Lilly. Then at the movie star. Then at me. A week later, I spent an entire day in bed, depressed as fuck, and blamed it on a stomach virus. After that, the initial numbing sensation returned, and that's where I've been for a while.

While Jackson was here, he tried to talk to me about it- he had seen the news too, the next morning- but as usual, I didn't want to talk about it. Once, I was able to talk to my brother about it freely. Now I could hardly think about it.

I was back at square one.

--

**Lilly**

After a few cups of coffee, I was ready to start this thing. Pumped up and high off caffeine, I listened to Alexis give everyone the rundown. She had her inspiring game face on.

"It's gonna be a lot of hard work, but I know we can get this done, and get it right. We've got some amazing talents in here. I have no doubt this will be one heck of a movie." She stopped to enthusiastic applause from everyone, me included. Then she looked over at me and tilted her head in the direction of the cast and crew. I saw George, the male lead, give me an encouraging thumps up.

I cleared my throat. "I'm sure that everyone here will be great," I winked a little at Bree before continuing, and I saw her smile, "You all are amazing people and fantastic at what you do. Now, let's get this started already!"

--

**Miley**

"You're home late again," James commented softly as I entered through my front door.

"Work is getting crazy. You know how it is." I dropped my keys in the bowl on the kitchen counter, kissed his cheek, and went upstairs to lie down. I didn't even get two seconds alone before Lilly walked in.

"Hey mommy," she sat down next to me and smiled.

I smiled back, running my hands through her hair. "Hey little girl. How was school today?"

"It was ok. I passed my spelling test."

I yawned, still smiling. "Good job, Lills."

"Tired, mommy?"

"Very much so."

Lilly nodded understandingly, then lay down next to me, hugging my side. I kissed her hair, holding her to me.

_No matter what happens, I'll always have my daughter. _

* * *

Comments? Questions? Concerns?


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes: **The way I'm going to tell the whole filming process is by flashbacks. Whichever flashback I choose to put in the start of the chapter will be the scene that Alexis, Lilly, cast and crew will be filming.

**Vanessa Riverton****:** Don't you just love the irony? Heh :)

**mileymadness****:** Wow, thanks for the compliments! They are much appreciated :) I want to write more about Alexis soon, because I am very fond of her character. And as far as I've planned, nothing tragic is going to happen to Miley's daughter. I'm not that mean. Lol.

As always, thank you to every reviewer. And I think you guys are gonna like this chapter :)

**Disclaimer still stands.**

* * *

Shakespeare Wrote Flashback

"_Miley, letting someone in isn't a bad thing… It doesn't make you weak or anything…" I exhaled slowly first, then I said, "Miley, I __want__ to be close to you."_

_She looked down, obviously uncomfortable. "You've only known me for a few days."_

"_So? I've spent enough time with you to know that I want to be your friend."_

"_Maybe I'm not the greatest person for you to be friends with."_

"_How do you figure that?"_

"_Because I suck at being close to people. I'm horrible at it. You'll only get hurt."_

_I had had enough. "Miley Stewart," I faced her completely and made her look me in the eye. "Unless you tell me that you hate my guts and never want to see me again, I'm going to keep trying to be your friend." I looked at her, waiting for her to send me off._

"… _I don't hate you, Lilly… And I want you to stay."_

"_Good… But you know, you're really confusing. You say we shouldn't be friends, then you say you want me around… I don't get you." _

_She sighed, frustrated-like. "I just don't want to hurt you."_

_I raised my eyebrows. "How would you do that?"_

_She looked down again. "Lilly I told you, I'm not good at being close to people. I'm not. And you want to be close to me.. I don't know if I can do that."_

"_Well…" I put two fingers under her chin, raising her head up to look at me. "If you mean it when you say you want me around, then you'll try… Just give me a chance, ok?"_

_We stared at each other. I wasn't going to back down on this. I was already in too deep. _

"_Ok Lilly," Miley whispered. "I'll give it a shot."_

**Screenwriting an Apology**

**Lilly**

"Cut! Great job guys." Alexis, arms crossed in a satisfied way, beamed at me. "How was that Lills?"

I chuckled. "Straight outta my head, Alexis."

George and Bree smiled proudly before being engulfed by make up artists. I shook my head in wonder. This was amazing. Too amazing to believe. I was almost choking up, watching them act out my past. _Indescribable._

"Run it back, Phil." Alexis grabbed my arm and dragged me to the little mini screen, effectively throwing off my train of thought and stroll down memory lane.

"Ack! Jeez Alexis, easy on the goods."

"Oh, be quiet and watch."

--

**Miley**

"Miley, it's Jackson. I know you're avoiding me, but I'm really worried about you. Please, call me." _Beep. _

I just shook my head. I had no desire to call my brother back. He'd only make me talk about 'The L Word' which was the last thing I wanted to think about.

"_And now, we at 'E!' bring you more news about the new hot Hollywood couple, Bree Jameson and Lilly Truscott, now christened as 'Lee' by fans."_

"Robbie, change the dang channel before I take away your Xbox for the next decade!"

--

**Lilly**

"Are you sure you want to go public tonight? Why don't we just watch a movie up at the hotel and I'll cook?"

I brushed off Bree's statement. "It's no big deal. I don't mind the attention."

She smiled warmly before kissing my cheek affectionately. "I'll see you in a few hours then."

I watched her leave, a goofy grin plastered all over my face.

"You know, I never got a 'thank you' for that." I started and turned around to see Alexis smirking. "I set you two up, you guys are the talk of all of Hollywood, and I don't get so much as a 'Thank God for Alexis and her wonderful matchmaking skills.' How ungrateful."

I laughed nervously. "Yea, I've been meaning to thank you, actually. It's just, at first I wasn't so thankful for your wonderful matching skills. I didn't want to date, remember?"

Alexis just rolled her eyes. "Truscott, you're not a nun for heaven's sake."

"Heh, heh..."

--

**Miley**

"No honestly, honey, I _really _don't feel like going out tonight-"

"Nonsense, you deserve a break from cooking and from work. You've been putting in a lot of hours lately," James tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, frowning at me, worried like. "Come on, just you and me. I'll call the sitter."

I sighed, giving in. "Ok. Call the sitter."

--

**Lilly**

"Ah, the glamour of Hollywood." I giggled.

"Pft. Hardly. This is a local Cheesecake Factory." Bree laughed at our sarcasm, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me closer to her.

--

**Miley**

"I know this is your favorite place," James smiled down at me, so loving.

_Poor guy. I'm a horrible wife. Here he is, so sweet, taking me to dinner. And here I am, hardly even focusing on him. _"Thank you, love."

The line at the Cheesecake Factory wasn't as long as it usually was, and I took that as a good omen. I could be happy and pleasant for one night, right? Right.

"Oh my god! It's 'Lee!'"

--

**Lilly**

"Smile and wave, Lills. Smile and wave."

I did as I was bid, smiling and waving at the small crowd that was begging Bree for autographs. The manager himself came out to show us to our table and shoo the crowd away.

Laughing, we sat down at a small table next to a window. "You know, I could really get used to this."

Bree rolled her eyes jokingly. "You're such a diva."

"Me? I'm not the one all those people were screaming for."

"I do recall hearing them bellow 'Lee,' not 'Bree.' Face it Lills, you're famous."

--

**Miley**

There she was. There _they _were. This couldn't be real. I pinched myself just to make sure. It hurt. _Oh shit. This is real._

"Table for two?"

"Yes, one with a view, please," James smiled.

_How about a table with a view of the bathrooms? That would be so much more preferable-_

"Right this way."

--

**Lilly**

"And that's how I got accepted into Julliard."

I shook my head. "Wow. That _is_ something. And you really had to-"

"Yep. Insane, isn't it?"

"Tell me about it."

Bree just laughed, shaking her head. "You are adorable."

I shrugged. "What else is new?"

"Cocky, aren't we?" Bree smirked, taking my hand in hers, and brushing my knuckles with her thumb. My heart fluttered.

"Hardly." It was supposed to come out sarcastic. Instead, it came out breathless.

Bree grinned and kissed my hand fondly.

--

**Miley**

_Oh Jesus. Sure, we just _**had** _to get the table _**right behind them**. _I have fantastic luck. And, _**ew**_! They're kissing. Why don't they keep it in their pants for Pete's sake! That's _**my **_Lilly that you're slobbering all over, you crack whore-_

"Miley? _Miley_? What in the _world_ are you looking at?" James turned around and saw what I saw, then turned around quick. "Miley! It's rude to stare…"

"I'm not the one practically fornicating in public," I grumbled.

--

**Lilly**

We broke apart once I felt Bree smile against my lips. "What?" I smiled.

"We have an audience." Bree pointed over my shoulder.

I turned around and stared straight into the face of Miley Alexander.

_Oh. Fuck._

* * *

Hehe :) Review!


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Notes: **So I couldn't leave the cliffhanger there for very long XD I'm on a writing high at the moment, and I wanted to keep updating. So consider this a second part to the last chapter. And thank you for the reviews guys. Pretty much all of them made me laugh XD

**Disclaimer still stands. **

* * *

**Screenwriting an Apology**

**Lilly**

_Oh. Fuck. _

"Lilly? Liiilllyy? Hello?"

I whipped my head back so I was facing Bree again. She frowned. "Are you quite sane?"

My mind was one huge blank. I couldn't think. I didn't even notice Bree keep on talking. _Miley's here. What the hell is she doing here?! Oh… wait… she probably lives here. Oh great! Wait, calm down Truscott. You don't know that. Maybe she's just here on a vacation or something. _

"And then he said-"

"Bree, I'm going to be right back. I have to go to the bathroom." I stood up quickly and high tailed it out of there.

--

**Miley**

_Oh, no you don't. Coward. _

"And then I said to him-"

"James, I'm going to be right back. I have to go to the bathroom." In my anger, I had reached some sense of calm for the time being. Swiftly, I stood up and walked in the direction of the bathrooms.

I pushed the door open quietly, trying not to make a sound. I didn't see her in here. She was probably in a stall. Instead of going on the attack so soon, I leaned back against the sinks and crossed my arms, waiting.

--

**Lilly**

I was taking deep breaths, trying to concentrate on the cheesy elevator music that always plays in this place. I heard the door open to my chagrin, and I dove for a stall, hiding. When I realized how paranoid I was being, I smacked my head with my palm. _I'm a five year old. _After a few minutes, I heard whoever was out there clear their throat. _Oh crap, oh crap, oh _**crap**_!_

"Do I really have to wait here forever, or are you gonna come out anytime soon?"

I jumped involuntarily at the sound of her voice and let out a soft 'eep' of surprise.

"I _heard _that. Just get out here, will you?"

I took another deep breath, braced myself for the worst, and opened the stall slowly. And there she was, still the most gorgeous thing I'd ever seen. She was wearing a skirt and a blouse, with heels. She had her arms crossed, and was looking at me with an expression that clearly said 'you better run, bitch.'

"Heh… Hello."

--

**Miley**

My rage _almost _disappeared when I first saw her properly. Almost. Then I remembered the brunette that was waiting for her back at her table. I was so mad, I could barely think straight. Now that she was here in front of me, I didn't even know what it was that I wanted to say. I just stared daggers at her.

She swung her arms awkwardly and whistled a little, no longer meeting my gaze. More time stretched on before she looked back at me from the corner of her eye. I raised an eyebrow. She opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off. "So, congratulations."

Lilly's face went from apologetic to annoyed in a about point five seconds. "Thanks. And I see you're still with James. High five."

Her sarcastic tone made me snap. "'_I don't have pretences to keep up. And there's no one for me out there other than you.'_ What a load of garbage."

She bristled, and I knew I was getting to her. "That's hardly fair, _Mrs. Alexander_."

"I am _not _Mrs. Alexander!" I shouted. "That's my damn mother in law!" How many times did I have to tell people that?!

She laughed bitterly. "Well, excuse me then, _Ms_. Alexander. Now, if you'll be so kind as to move, I'll just be on my way." She tapped her foot, waiting.

"What if I don't _want _to move?" I felt hot all over, burning with wrath so complete, I could swear I was seeing red.

Lilly smirked, and moved so she was standing right over me. She had gotten taller than me, even with me wearing heels. _Damn it. _

"Then I would say that you've made a complete one eighty, _Miley_," she whispered in my ear.

I went numb.

I felt her lips brush my neck and her hands at my waist. I closed my eyes. My knees buckled, and I almost toppled over as her lips moved up to my jaw. My involuntary movement seemed to snap her out of it. She backed away, frowning.

This time, I moved out of her way, and watched as she left.

--

**Lilly**

I stalked over to Bree, who looked like she was just about ready to come in after me. "What took you so long?"

I didn't bother sitting back down again. "We should go."

She titled her head, her eyebrows knit together.

I just shook my head. "I'll tell you in the car. Come on."

Bree stood up, left some money on the table, and grabbed my hand, leading me to her car.

--

**Miley**

Still in the bathroom, I walked into the handicapped stall and cried.

* * *

Review, please.


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Notes: **Was anyone else as pissed as I was when the Jonas Brothers beat out Miley in the Teen Choice Awards? XD

**KookieX7 Kami YAH YAHXD****:** lmao! Well, I can't promise a daily dosage. Maybe a once every other day dosage? Lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**Greyiron-93****:** This chapter goes out to you! Thank you again for the high praise :D

**LJ Bard****:** Miley will grow a spine eventually. Actually, she'll start to grow a spine pretty soon. It'll be awesome. Lol. Thanks for reviewing :)

**KellySue69****:** I figured Miley should suffer a little, seeing as how 'SW' was all about Lilly suffering. XD I'm glad you reviewed, it means a lot :)

And of course, thank you everyone who reviewed! I love you guys :)

**Disclaimer still stands. **

* * *

**Screenwriting an Apology**

**Lilly**

We didn't talk the whole drive back to the hotel. I was trying to calm down enough to actually get the words out. _I saw my ex. I was _this close _to jumping her. I'm really sorry. _Blah blah. The words sounded lame.

She parked her red sports car in the parking garage, took the keys out of the ignition and turned to stare at me. She was worried. That only made me feel worse. Bree had been so good to me, and that was how I repay her? I really couldn't be happy with what I had, huh?

"Lilly, talk to me. What happened in there?" Bree reached out to grab my hand and rub soothing circles on my palm with her thumb.

I sighed. "Ok, there's really no other way to say it, I guess." I braced myself. "Remember that story I told you?"

"The one that the movie's based on, right?"

"Mhm. Yea, that one."

"I remember. What about it?"

"Ok so, my ex. 'The M Word?' She was at the restaurant." I paused to gauge her reaction. The confused expression left her features. I could almost hear the '_oh' _of sudden understanding echo in her head.

I continued. "She kinda confronted me in the bathroom. And uh, we screamed a little bit. She was pretty pissed about um, me and you." I stopped again. So far so good. Bree didn't seem about ready to storm off in a huff. This next part of the retelling, however, was gonna be a little bit harder to get out. "And uh, you see, Ikindasortaalmostjumpedher." I gulped down air and watched her face to see if she understood that.

Bree nodded once slowly, her eyes far away.

I waited.

After a little bit, she looked back at me with a small smile. "It's ok Lills. I get it. I mean, you two have something unbreakable-"

"I wouldn't say _unbreakable_. I mean, she pretty much broke it already-"

"And I get that there would still be something there." She grinned. "I understand."

I exhaled a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. Then I smiled. "You're too good for me, you know that?"

She shook her head. "Lilly, Lilly. Lilly."

"Bridget, Bridget, Bridget."

She chuckled, and kissed me soundly.

--

**Miley**

I sat through the rest of dinner, trying my hardest to act normal. It wasn't easy. And I don't think James bought it. When we returned home, he pulled me to him by my waist and held me close, trying to comfort me. Trying to understand why I was unhappy. Trying to help.

And being held by him like this, only made everything so much worse. He could never understand. He could never be the one to make me feel… whole again. There was a piece of me missing, one that James could never replace.

He kissed me slowly, and led me to our room. I understood this to be another way of trying to help me. His thoughts were probably along the lines of _maybe she isn't getting enough sex. Let me fix that. _Usually, I'd go along with it. Usually, I even fairly enjoyed myself. Today, right now, I really couldn't deal with the fact that I would be waking up next to _him_ in the morning, and not her.

I pulled away from him and shook my head. I didn't look at his reaction to this; I just went ahead and got ready to go to sleep.

--

**Lilly**

In my movie, the characters were not in high school; they were in their senior year of college. The main characters weren't two girls; it was 'Sam' the local heartthrob and 'Jennifer,' the new girl from Tennessee. And religion wasn't the reason for their breakup, because there was none.

In my movie, I had to tweak things. I had to change things. But there were two scenes in this movie that didn't break away from how my life had actually played out: The concert scene and the big unveiling of the 'I love you.' Those were the two we were filming today.

--

**Miley**

I woke up the next morning tired and listless. I sent my kids off to school like always. I kissed James goodbye. I spent my day trying to make peace between divorcing couples. I did everything robotically, the haze of my dull life returning. I never let myself think about yesterday's events.

Not until I got in my car after work. I turned the radio on to the oldies station, listening to Metro Station and Panic at the Disco. I drove up to the Lincoln Memorial and parked. There weren't many tourists at this time of the day. I climbed up to the top step and looked out across the reflecting pool at the Washington Memorial. I turned thoughts over and over in my head.

_Her lips still feel as good as I remember them._

_I have no self control._

_James pales in comparison._

_What would my kids say, if I told them I was leaving their father for a woman?_

_What would James say?_

_What's Lilly doing here anyway? _

_Was she happy with that girl? _

_Does she wish I was that girl, like I wish she was James? _

I had no answers. _Maybe… _I stared into the reflecting pool, eyebrows pulled together. _Maybe she could tell me… _

I needed to find her. I needed to talk to her.

--

**Lilly**

After shooting, Bree pulled me aside and told me to meet her at her suite tonight at eight. I asked her why, but she didn't answer. She only smiled and kissed me goodbye.

"You are putty in that woman's hands, Lilly."

"Thanks for the input, Alexis."

--

**Miley**

Unfortunately for me, it wasn't as though I had a lot of time to go chasing ghosts. My daughter needed help with her homework. Robbie wanted me to cook for him tonight. James wanted my help on a case he was working on. My father called me, asking if I wouldn't mind doing a duet with him for a new song he was working on. My life, no matter how much I didn't want it, wouldn't stop so I could concentrate on 'The L Word.'

So I called Jackson.

"Miles, jeez, I'm so glad you called. I've been so worried, kid."

I smiled ruefully, and filled him in on what had happened at the restaurant. He was quiet when I finished. Jackson had known when I married James that I would be unhappy. He tried to tell me, the night before my wedding. I didn't listen to him. I just went on doing what I thought I had to do, for my family, for my soul. "Jackson," I said softly, "Please don't say I told you so."

"I won't, Miles. I won't."

--

**Lilly**

I arrived at Bree's suite at eight sharp. She had me curious with her secrecy. Curious enough to be punctual.

I knocked and she answered the door, smiling, wearing a gorgeous, backless red dress. Looking down at my own clothes, I wished she had mentioned that it was a fancy thing. "Don't worry Lil," she said, pulling me inside, "You look perfect."

She had cooked dinner for me. I smiled wide at the sight of the small table. She pulled out all the classics: red roses, candles, soft music. A picturesque date.

I looked at her. "What's the occasion, beautiful?"

Bree took both my hands in hers, and faced me. Warning signs went off in my head at her serious, but ecstatic expression. She smiled. "Lilly, I just really, seriously want you to know, that even if your heart still belongs to your 'M Word,' I'm yours _now_." She placed her hand on my cheek, which immediately felt as though it was on fire. "Lills, I love you."

I blinked. _Wow. _I really couldn't say anything at this point. I hugged her instead.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

Comments? Questions? Concerns?


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Notes: **This chapter is for my poor, bored sister. I wrote it to give her some entertainment :)

**hpfreak2008**: Yes, it's a romantic comedy. I've been neglecting the comedy part, but I hope I cleared things up a little bit in this chapter. Lilly added things to the script that didn't happen in 'SW' to make up for the lack of comedy. And the movie still has no name for a reason :) hehe. Thank you for reviewing!

**dcjp:** She'll start soon, I promise. This chapter shows her being a little bit more of her own person, I hope. Thank you for reviewing :)

**KellySue69:** Yes, I feel bad for Bree too. She's gonna end up getting hurt, I'm sure. XD And Miley will have her own shit to go through, I promise :) And I'm so glad that you'll review from now on! :D

**SpashleyLileyLvr:** Thank you :) And yes, Miley is ten times better than the Jonas Brothers. I was beyond angry XD

Thank you to every reviewer, of course :)

**Disclaimer still stands.**

* * *

Shakespeare Wrote Flashback

_At ten forty, Lilly and I were outside, sitting on the bench that was pushed up against the wall of the house. We were drinking soda, laughing about the quarterback punching a guy named Juan for kissing his girlfriend._

_We were laughing so hard, I could hardly breathe. We finally stopped and I wiped my eyes on the back of my hand. When I looked back up at Lilly to add some other joke, my breath caught, stopping anything from coming out of my mouth. She was staring at me with that same __look.__ The same one she gave me when I played for her last week. She reached over and brushed a strand of loose hair behind my ear. "Miley," she whispered._

_I gulped. "Yea?"_

_She stroked my cheek, shaking her head. "Nothing."_

_I closed my eyes, just… feeling._

_Feeling __what__, I wasn't too sure…_

_Then she stopped, and stood up. "Come on, let's go back inside."_

_I nodded, following her in._

**Screenwriting an Apology**

**Miley**

There was some sense of purpose to my life again, a sensation I had lost over the years. Yes, I had had plenty to do. I had children to raise, a marriage to maintain, other people's divorces to finalize. I had never been busier. But everything- almost everything- seemed meaningless to me. I suffered every day, every moment I wasn't with her. Eventually, I pushed the memories aside and tried to forget. I was sure she had done the same. The love I had for Lilly Truscott dwindled to a ghost of a memory, one that survived only in dreams and fantasies.

But now, it returned full force. _How stupid I had been all those years ago._ Nothing had been more important to me than my family and my religion- I couldn't let them down. I had forsaken my own happiness. And I never regretted it more than I did now.

I had Jackson trying to find out more about this Bree Jameson, looking to see if there was anything about Lilly and why they were both here in Washington. He had supported my decision to find her again- he wanted me with her. He always had.

The only thing I could do was keep my eyes peeled. I kept 'E!' news on whenever I was in the house, and Robbie would shoot me angry glances for watching a channel I had forbidden _him_ to watch.

I _would_ find her. I had to.

--

**Lilly**

Bree had her arm wrapped around my bare torso, sleeping peacefully. I was studying her, concentrating hard on her features. They were perfect, of course. What actress isn't stunningly beautiful? Her eyes, closed now, were a deep chocolate brown, as was her long, ruler straight hair. Her body was fit, as it had to be. What actress doesn't keep in shape?

I had landed myself a movie star, for heaven's sake. Those girls on the magazines that I would drool over in high school. _Isn't Angelina Jolie a goddess? And Scarlett Johansson? _I remembered me and Oliver in freshman year, flipping through the swimsuit edition of Sports Illustrated. Watching Maxim's Hottest 100 on VH1.

And here I was with one of those girls. An up and coming one, to be sure, but one none the less.

It had been two days since she had told me she loved me. I couldn't respond the same way, and she said it was ok. She understood.

I wanted to be in love with her, more than anything. She was gorgeous, she was kind, she was so much fun to be around, and, to top it all off, she _loved me. _

And yet, I was pining away for a woman who was with someone else. Who had children with said someone. Who had broken my heart time and time again.

_I must be some sort of masochist or something. _

--

**Miley**

It didn't take long for Jackson to come up with something. He called me two days after I first called him, saying it was confirmed by Bree Jameson's manager that she was going to star in a new romantic comedy, to be in theaters sometime in February. The title of the movie was still unknown, but it did say the director was an Alexis Brown. Jackson looked her up, and it was said that she had only directed a few small time indie films. One, a movie called 'Cross Eyed,' was written by Lilly Truscott.

"So there's your connection, Miles. Alexis works with Lilly and Bree. Lilly's probably even writing the new movie."

I had to stop myself from feeling a well of pride at Lilly's career progression. _She's dating her employee for heaven's sake._

"I only wish they'd announce the name of the movie. Then I could keep tabs on it… I'm guessing they're here filming it."

"Yep. That was my guess too."

I sighed, frustrated. "It shouldn't be too hard to run into them again… Washington D.C. isn't _that _big…"

Jackson chuckled. "Good luck Miles. I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks Jackson."

--

**Lilly**

"Ok Bree, George, we've done a lot of heavy, romantic scenes. Time to mix it up a little bit…"

I was standing next to the camera man, pretending to listen to his explanation on how the cameras work, when I was really eavesdropping on Alexis' instructions. Today we were filming at Georgetown University, a party scene where the two lovers go through all kinds of crazy antics. It was a rewrite of a _real _party scene that happened in my sophomore year of high school. But the movie version had more comedy in it than what really happened… I sighed as I remembered it.

But I caught Bree's eye for a split second, and she smiled at me. I smiled back, the memory fading…

* * *

Comments? Questions? Concerns?


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Notes: **So this will be the last chapter of the summer (one that has been extended. Thank you hurricane Fay!), which means I failed my summer goal XD Once school starts again this week (if the hurricane hasn't killed us all, haha) then I'm probably going to go back to updating once every week. We'll see.

In other, very random news, I got a dog over the weekend and I named her Miley :)

**soxx****:** Thank you so much! I can't believe you've been reading these for 4 hours XD That's amazing :)

**mileymadness****:** Yea. I was really surprised when 'The Dark Knight' didn't win for fav summer movie too. Ridiculous. And I'm glad the story was a comfort to you. I love knowing my writing can have that effect on people :) Thank you for the review!

**Turn.Me.On.****:** lmao! Aw, now, what kind of author would I be if I made it that easy? ;) Thanks for the review!

**KellySue69****:** Naw, they're not going to meet at the University. I've got something more fun in mind :) Thank you for reviewing!

And thank you to every reviewer!

**Disclaimer still stands. I also don't own the movie quotes or the lyrics from the NSync song 'It Makes Me Ill.' **

* * *

Shakespeare Wrote Flashback

Wow_.__ It wasn't just that she looked like a freaking angel, sitting there at the piano, her eyes full of concentration (It reminded me of when she was reading), her fingers moving over the ivory keys steadily and precise. No, it wasn't just that. It was that she was _good_. __Damn good. I mean, to me, classical music isn't exactly on my most played list on my iPod, but I don't mind it at all. I considered myself a musical person, and I could appreciate all kinds of music._

_And _this_. __This melody was positively tugging at my heartstrings. I felt like crying, actually. I knew enough about music to be able to tell that the song was in a minor key. Slow. Soft. Beautiful._

_And of course, as I said, she looked damn gorgeous playing it._

**Screenwriting an Apology**

**Lilly **

Alexis and I were walking from our hotel to the set today. Everyone in Washington walked. Might as well join in.

"So, the movie score. That's something we haven't really talked about much yet. What are we going to go with, you think?"

A corner of my mouth pulled up into a half smile. "I've already got a list of songs for each scene."

Alexis' eyebrows shot up in amused surprise. "That's a nice change. Here I was thinking I was the only one who was staying on top of the movie. You've been acting very weird lately, Lilly."

I just shrugged.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Trouble in paradise?"

I went a little red, and stared at the sidewalk. "Not really…"

She shook her head, but let the subject drop.

--

**Miley **

"So one half plus one half is…?"

"One!"

I smiled. "Right on, kiddo."

Lilly grinned at me. "Finally! I thought I'd never get this right."

"You must have inherited my hatred for math," I joked easily, "Too bad you didn't take after your dad there."

"That's ok mom. I'd rather take after you than daddy," she wrinkled her nose, "He's a boy."

I laughed at that.

Robbie walked into the kitchen where Lilly and I were working on her homework. "Mom, where's dad?" He asked.

"He's grocery shopping."

Robbie frowned and walked back out. I called after him, and he came back in. "What?"

"Want to watch a movie with us?" I was in a good mood today. I felt like celebrating my good mood with my kids.

"Yea ok," he smiled at us.

--

**Lilly**

After filming today (another rewrite on true events. A beautiful piano scene turned comedic irony) I walked back home with Alexis. Usually Bree would drive me somewhere, but today I couldn't face her kind smile, her hopeful glances. It made me feel guiltier than I've ever felt before.

"We should go to a bar."

I turned my head slowly to face Alexis. She was staring ahead of her, contemplating-like. My mouth hung open a little in shock.

"Yea. Let's go Lilly."

_The world is obviously coming to an end. Alexis wants to go drinking._

--

**Mile**y

I had Robbie under one arm and Lilly under the other. We were watching 'The Wizard of Oz.' I remember at their age, when I would watch it with my dad, I would get scared of the Wicked Witch too. Currently, Robbie and Lilly were shielding their faces with one of my arms.

"_I'll get you my pretty! And your little dog too!"_

I chuckled slightly and Lilly poked me in the ribs. "Mommy, it's not funny!" She squeaked.

I tried to pull my face into a serious expression. "Of course not, I'm sorry honey."

--

**Lilly**

"Sho… so then I says- I say to em… What wash I shaying to em?"

I stared forlornly into my empty glass, then looked up at Alexis who was still trying to figure _something _out. I honestly didn't really know what she was talking about…

She shook her head and took another swing of beer. "Well, anyways… Lilly… What's been goin'… going on with yous and… Bree?" She stopped then nodded, mumbling "Yesh, that's her name…"

I sighed. "I'm still in love with my ex," I went to take another sip of my liquor, but found nothing in the glass. _Oh yea… I did notice it was empty, didn't I?… Hmm…_

"Ah. I shee- see," Alexis cleared her throat. "That's… unfer-unfortuna… Damn, can't get the word out…"

I nodded, understanding. "Yep. It's a shame really… I mean, she's _so_ hot."

Alexis pulled her eyebrows together. "Yer ex or Bree?"

I stopped to consider the question. "Well, both… But I was talkin' about Bree."

"Oh yea. She's hot… sure." Alexis downed the rest of her drink and called out to the bartender for another one. With a new drink in hand she turned to me again. "I me-mean… If I washn't straight an' all…"

"Uh huh…"

--

**Miley**

"Off to bed with you," I smiled and sent my kids to their rooms, racing each other there.

James came in from our bedroom, smiling at Robbie and Lilly as they blew by him. I waved at him before setting down on the couch to see what was on HBO.

"Are you coming to bed?" James asked from behind the couch.

I tensed a little at the question. "Later," I glanced at the TV guide, "'Beaches' is on. It's one of my favorite movies."

James nodded. "Alright. I'm going down then. Night."

"Night."

I turned to the TV, grimacing to myself. _Poor James… _

Last night, on my way home from work, I had seen Lilly and her girlfriend roll in to the parking garage of the nearest Hyatt Hotel. I had found out where they were staying.

I smiled at the thought, then turned my attention back to the movie that was playing.

"_Be sure to keep in touch C.C. ok?_

_  
Well sure, we're friends aren't we?"_

--

**Lilly**

"_I was hanging with the fellas, saw you with your new boyfriend, it made me jealous-"_ I mumbled, probably off tune.

"_I was hoping that I'd never see you with him, but it's all good, 'cause I'm glad that I met him-" _Alexis continued, sloppy smile in place.

"_'Cause now I know the competitions very slim to none, and I can tell by looking that he's not the one-"_

"_He's not the type you said you liked, his style is wack, clothes are bad-"_

"_COME ON GIRL, LET HIM GO, I WANT YOU BACK!"_

"I'm sorry, ladies?" Alexis and I looked up sharply at the bartender. "Other customers are complaining. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

_Huh?_

Alexis had a similar expression on her face.

The bartender shook her head. "Ok listen, I'll call you two a cab. Do you know where you're staying?"

_Staying… hopefully here, where the nice beer is…_

"Uh, yesh… The Hyatt Hotel…" Alexis answered.

The bartender nodded and went to his phone.

I was all for continuing our little show stopping number, but Alexis seemed to have other plans. She was getting up from the bar unsteadily, and was motioning me to follow her. I didn't think I could move, but somehow I managed.

Before I knew it, I was in the back seat of a taxi, Alexis next to me. I was watching through the window, the lights passing by and I noticed that I had a huge headache. _Hm… I'm probably going to feel that worse in the morning…_

* * *

Comments? Questions? Concerns?


	18. Chapter 17

**Author's Notes: **Yay, I survived the hurricane! Lol. So I don't know what happened with this chapter. It wasn't where I was originally going, but my brain and my fingers ran away from me, I'm afraid. Lol.

Did anyone else see the new pictures of Miley and Emily out shopping together over the weekend? I was so jazzed when I saw them. It's nice to know they still hang :D

**Kjack12****:** Thank you so much :) I have a soft spot for that song. It used to be one of my favorites when I was in the third grade. Lol Thank you for reviewing :)

**Liley-Twilight-Lover****:** Thank you. And yes I do. Lol. Did you get hit very bad? My power didn't even go out. Thank you for reviewing :)

mileymadness: I know right? Seeing Lilly drunk would be very hilarious, I think. Lol. Thank you for the review :)

**theshadowswhisper****:** It will! I promise! Thank you for reviewing.

**KellySue69****:** My dog is too cute! She looks like a Miley too, lol. And I've been dying to write a drunk Lilly scene, since Miley already got one. Lol Thank you so much!

**Bloody Violet Heart****:** Thank you! And YES Miley and Lilly WILL end up together. I swear it on my life xD

**Bladed Darkness****:** Let me know if you guessed right after reading this chapter ;) Thank you for reviewing!

And thank you to everyone reviewing, of course. Words cannot express what each review means to me :)

**Disclaimer still stands. **

* * *

Shakespeare Wrote Flashback

"_Miley," she said softly, and I felt my heart contract. Lilly sighed, then placed her hand on my cheek, stroking it with her thumb. I closed my eyes, my breathing shaky. Her thumb felt like it was burning my skin. "Miley, please, talk to me."_

"_Lilly," I whispered, "I promise, I will. But… later." There. That was the best I could do, under the circumstances. I still had thinking to do. Jumping the gun and spilling my guts out to her right at this moment wouldn't be smart. Not only did I need more time to think, but the bell was going to ring soon._

_I opened my eyes, and saw that she looked understanding. She removed her hand from my face and nodded slowly. "Ok. Take your time."_

_We looked up as the bell rang across campus. Lilly glanced at me and smiled a little. "Come on Miles, time for school."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Fun."_

**Screenwriting an Apology**

**Lilly **

Sleeping peacefully, I was. Drifting in dream land. And what a dream, I tell you! I was in a room filled to the brim with booze, girls, and old friends. Dream Oliver came over to me grinning, a glass of wine in hand. _"Have you seen that hot brunette in the corner? I hear she's been looking for you." _Dream Oliver winked and seemed to disappear.

My dream self was already scanning the crowd for said hot brunette. My eyes landed on a girl next to a white, grand piano in the corner of the big room. From here, I could see she was wearing a short, red dress. I grinned and made my way towards her.

As Dream Self got nearer to the girl, I saw her hands brush the keys of the grand piano, and I could make out a profile, a profile which I was fairly certain belonged to Bree. Dream Self drew up next to the girl and came up behind her. _"Hello." _I wrapped my arms around Bree's waist and pressed my lips to her neck.

I felt her body relax in my arms, and heard her whisper, _"I've been looking for you…" _

Dream Self smirked into the crook of her neck. _"Yea, I know."_

And Bree turned around to reveal that she wasn't Bree at all. Miley was staring at me intensely, running her hands through my hair. I shivered, then brought my lips to hers, kissing her soundly.

And before I knew it, I was woken up by a harsh light and the horrible feeling of cold water being thrown on me. "HOLY CRAP!" I sat bolt upright, drenched. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" I squinted through my sopping bangs and through the callous light that seemed to be burning my eyes, to see a slightly pissed looking Bree holding a bucket. I could dimly hear a chuckle from the bathroom I shared with Alexis, and figured she must have a very high tolerance for alcohol if she wasn't as hung over as I was.

"Jesus Lilly. How much did you _drink _last night?" Bree asked, an eyebrow raised dangerously high. As was her voice. I don't think I've heard anything as shrill as Bree's voice at this very moment.

"Can you lower you voice?" I mumbled, raising myself out of bed to close the blinds.

"My voice _is _lowered," she answered, and I don't think I've ever heard Bree more annoyed.

Alexis appeared from the bathroom, all nicely dressed up and smiling. I gaped at her. "How come _you're _not hung over?!"

She shrugged. "Listen, I'll be back in an hour to pick you up, Lilly. We're meeting the music supervisor at nine." Alexis swept from the room, leaving me and Bree behind in a very awkward silence.

Ignoring her for the moment (I was a little pissed about the whole dumping- a- bucket- of- water- on- me thing) I went into my closet to change my clothes. I felt Bree's eyes on me as I changed into a tank top and shorts.

"Lilly, can we talk?" Bree said softly from behind me. I was surprised at her tone- I figured she'd still be mad at me.

Turning around to face her, I nodded. "Sure."

--

**Miley **

"You look nice today," James said appreciatively as I walked into the kitchen.

I poured myself a cup of coffee. "Thank you."

"Special case today or something?"

"You could say that."

--

**Lilly **

Bree and I sat down on Alexis' bed, facing each other. She was dressed nicely too, like Alexis. _What time is it anyway?_ I glanced at the clock on the bedside table and groaned a little. No wonder I was still tired. It was seven o'clock in the morning.

"Lilly," Bree said, shyly (_uncharacteristic, that, _I thought), "Alexis told me about last night… And listen, it's nothing I didn't know already but, I just wanted to tell you, if you don't want to be with me-"

I could not remember anything about last night. Nothing at all, except that there was a very huge amount of alcohol consumed between me and Alexis. What the hell did Alexis tell Bree that would make her want to talk to me about this? And how could Alexis tell Bree anything anyway?! She shouldn't remember anything either… My hung over brain was working very slowly and I had a sinking suspicion that I was staring at Bree blankly, because she was looking frustrated.

"Lilly, I asked you a question."

"… Listen, Bree," I went to grab her hand, but she pulled it away, and I frowned. "I'm not functioning very well… Can you say that again?"

She sighed, though seemed to understand. It wasn't as thought she had never been this hung over before. "I asked if you still wanted to be with me."

_Oh... _Well, it was something that I had been contemplating for a while now. Was it fair to Bree that I continue going out with her, when I plainly wanted someone else?

"You know Lilly," she started again, shifting a little on the bed, "In movies with these kinds of situations, this is the part where my character would say something like 'I don't want to be anyone's second choice…" A corner of Bree's mouth lifted slightly, and she tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. "But you know I don't like to live out the parts I play. I love you, Lilly, and I frankly don't care if I'm your second choice. As long as I have you…" Her fingers traced my lips almost absentmindedly as she continued, "But if you're unhappy being with me, then I understand. I don't want you to feel as if you _have_ to be my girlfriend."

I took this all in, trying to keep up and formulate a proper answer. "It's not that I'm unhappy being with you," I started with some difficulty, "It's just that... I'm going to be blunt, ok?"

She chuckled slightly. "Then you will be yourself."

I smiled. "Yea. Ok… It's like this: I love spending time with you. You're great, you're funny- you are, in short, amazing in every way, and I am incredibly attracted to you. But if Miley were to walk into my life again, I know that, no matter the fact that she's hurt me a billion times where you're never hurt me at all, I would go running right back to her." I gazed at her sadly. "I think we're meant to be together, as corny as that sounds. We always seem to find some way back to each other…"

Bree nodded, and she seemed to be mulling everything over. "What if I said I was ok with that?"

"Then you, darling, would be a saint."

Her next smile reached her eyes. "I know you could leave me at any point in time… But I'm ok with that. As long as I have you _now, _I'll try not to think about what might come."

"You are way too good for me."

She shrugged happily, wrapping her arms around my waist. "I know."

--

**Miley **

"Good morning, Ms. Alexander," my secretary, Linda, greeted me with a smile. "The Santinos' are early. They called and said they'd be here in ten."

"Thanks Linda," I walked into my office with a bounce in my step. Step one today had been complete- leave my house, avoiding any direct questions from James. Step twp of today (deal with my clients quickly) was starting off rather well; my first appointment already pushed up. Perfect.

--

**Lilly**

Ronald Gregson-Williams was our main music guy for the film. We had outlined the plot and everything for him, showing him some clips we had roughly finished already. He seemed taken with the project and liked the idea very much. I had given him my list of songs that I had already come up with, so he could take them into consideration. He was also going to compose the instrumental background music.

"I had the bands and artists already contacted about using their music," Alexis told Ronald when we sat down with him. "They all consented to have their songs used in the film, once you ok them."

He nodded, gazing at them. "This seems fine. I might make some minor changes…"

My head, as usual when it came to little details for the movie, wandered off to Bree, who was doing some re-shoots over at one of our sets. We had spent a very happy forty minutes together before Alexis came back… I could hardly hide my smirk.

"… With some subtle piano undertones…"

_Piano? Hm, oh yea. I had dreamt something about a piano last night_… I strained my memory to try and remember the dream I had. My brain was still not working properly (I don't think I had ever been this hung over before in my life), and it was hard to remember exactly what I had dreamt last night. I did however remember the feeling of extreme happiness and a white grand piano…

"So I believe that is all for now."

Alexis and I stood up and we each shook hands with Ronald before leaving.

We were going to walk over to another location for filming that started at eleven. We were walking in silence for a while before I asked Alexis what had been nagging me all morning. "Are you going to tell me how come you're not at all hung over, Alexis?"

Alexis tried to stay stoic, but I saw the shadow of a smirk grace her lips. "I wasn't really drunk, Lilly. I didn't drink any alcohol last night. They were all virgin drinks. I was only pretending to be drunk."

That one got me. "Yea, right. No one's the good of an actress."

"I went to Julliard, you forget."

I fell into a sullen silence, hands deep in my pockets, pouting.

"I was trying to help Bree out," she said after a while. "She hasn't been happy with the way things have been going on with you. I was curious. So I figured I'd do some digging."

"Humph." I pushed my hands deeper into my pockets, ignoring Alexis.

She laughed softly.

--

**Miley**

"So are you both in agreement?"

"I am."

"Sure."

I shuffled my papers happily. "Great. You're free to go, then."

The Sanchez's and their lawyers shuffled out of my room. They were my third couple today. I was on a roll. I checked my watch. Noon. Time for lunch.

--

**Lilly**

"Great job today everyone. Time to get packing." I watched Bree slide away from everyone else and head towards her dressing room- well, trailer. She sent me a covert glance from the corner of her eye, and I grinned.

I waited a few minutes after she was inside to follow her. I knocked on her door softly and she opened it immediately. And before I knew it, I was pinned to the door I had just been pulled through.

"Hello."

"Hello."

And that was as far as we got. Regarding speech anyway.

--

**Miley**

I packed my briefcase hurriedly, radiating nervous energy. Step two of today was complete- now for step three. I took a deep breath, walked out of my office, out of the building, and into my car.

Step three- get Lilly back. This wasn't going to be easy, or enjoyable probably. But I was going to do it. _We belong together, _I told myself firmly as I drove towards the Hyatt Hotel she was staying at.

I was there soon, parked across the street from it… _Now what? Do I just walk in; demand to know what room Lilly Truscott was staying in? No, they probably wouldn't give me the information... Sit in the lobby; pretend I was waiting for someone?_ _Wait here until I see something? _I could tell I was slightly loosing my nerve, because the last option seemed to me the most appealing. If I stayed in the car, then I could just observe from afar… _What the hell, Stewart? You sound like a stalker-_

I jumped about a foot in the air when I heard a sharp tapping on my window. I looked up, expecting to see a cop. Instead, I saw a woman, around my age, maybe a little older, wearing a furious look on her face.

I rolled down the window, and the lady jumped down my throat the second she was sure I could hear her. "Are you a freaking paparazzi? Listen, Bree and Lilly have lives you know, and rights. As in the right to sue your ass. If I were you-"

"Whoa, whoa! Listen lady, I'm not a paparazzi!" I interjected before she could really call the cops on me.

She stopped, giving me a weird look. "Then what the heck are you doing parked outside the hotel they're staying in, staring at it like a psycho?"

_Well, might as well tell the truth._ "I'm looking for Lilly Truscott."

The woman looked me up and down, took in my whole appearance. "Who're you?"

"Who are _you?_"

Her lips twitched as though she was going to smile, but she didn't. "I'm her co-worker, you could say."

_This is probably that director, Alexis Brown. _I thought whether or not I should tell her why I was here, who I was… _I really don't have much to loose when it comes to Lilly, do I? _"My name is Miley Alexa- Stewart," I cut myself off. "Miley Stewart. I need to talk to Lilly."

Some form of understanding seemed to light Alexis' eyes. "Ah… I see. Miley." She gazed at me for what seemed like forever, and I held my breath. "Listen, Miley," she said finally, "I'll tell Lilly you dropped by… But I don't think you should see her just now."

That irked me. "Listen, I've been waiting years to do this, I _really_-"

"Lilly isn't even here right now," she interrupted. "She's out with _Bree_. Her _girlfriend._"

I twitched slightly. "Is that why you won't let me see her? Because of her 'girlfriend?'"

She nodded slowly. "Yea. They've only just gotten over a fight… I don't think you should just decide to blow in and break them up. Let me tell Lilly you were here, then she can deal with it. How's that, Ms. Stewart?"

I really should not have had to take this. I could have easily just flipped this busy body off, drove away, and come back later… The idea was appealing, don't get me wrong. But maybe Alexis had a point… It really wasn't fair of me.

I sighed and nodded jerkily, staring at the pavement.

"Thank you, Miley," She said before turning to leave.

I watched her go, then on a whim, called out her name. She turned around. "You're really close to them, aren't you?" I asked.

From this distance, I could still see her slight smile. "I would say so." And she left.

I leaned back against my seat for a while, trying to calm myself down before going back home.

And to think, when I woke up this morning, I had pictured returning home with 'adultery' added to my other sins. The fact that I was spared such a horror didn't really make me feel any better…

Step three: failed.

* * *

Comments? Questions? Concerns?


	19. Chapter 18

**Author's Notes: **Ahh! I'm not dead! Lol. xD And thankfully, neither is my computer. It's all nice and virus free now :) So I shall be updating as usual again. I hope you all will still want to read this xD I've noticed a lack of updating in the Liley-verse. So to everyone who I review and who is reading this right now: UPDATE!! (yes, I know, I'm a huge hypocrite lmao).

In any case, I hope this chapter makes up for lost time ;)

And a belated thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter, of course :)

**Disclaimer still stands. **

* * *

**Shakespeare Wrote**

**Lilly**

_Today has been a very long day,_ I thought lazily. We had done so much filming today; I didn't think I'd want to return to the set again for the next week. Which was something I knew would never happen. Alexis ran a tight schedule…

I was lying sprawled out on my bed in my hotel room, wearing nothing but a tank top and boxers, flipping through TV channels. I stopped when I recognized an old show I used to watch when I was a kid. Disney Channel was running Hannah Montana reruns. I chuckled to myself as I remembered how insanely obsessed I had been with the main character. I forgot the actress' name now. Millie Something…

Alexis burst into the room in high dungeon as I was still trying to remember the Hannah actress' name. I looked up at Alexis, an eyebrow raised. "What's got your knickers in a bunch?"

She just shook her head and disappeared into the bathroom. I heard the shower start a short while later. Shrugging, I turned back to the TV.

--

**Miley**

It had been a week since I had talked to Alexis Brown, a.k.a the-busy- body- director- women- who- wouldn't- let- me- see- my- soul- mate. The first day after, I hadn't gone back to the hotel, even though I was sorely tempted. Deciding to just wait it out for another day, I had called Jackson to tell him what had happened. "You've waited your whole life to do this Miles. A few more days won't hurt ya," he had said.

Well he had been wrong.

By the end of the next day, with still no word from Lilly or Alexis or even _The Girlfriend_ calling me to bitch, I was starting to think Alexis hadn't told Lilly squat. Either that or Lilly just didn't want to bother with me. If that was the case though, I knew I had to talk to her anyway.

So on the third day I got in my car and went to the hotel again, but I saw no sign of any of them. The next day I might've seen Alexis walk in, but I really didn't want to follow. Chances were I'd end up making a fool of myself. On the fifth day, I _knew _Alexis saw me parked outside. And she completely ignored me. That time I was _this close _to going in after her, but my desire to save some dignity kept me firmly in my car seat. Yesterday was the same nonsense.

And today? Well I had just gotten home from having it out in the street with the damn bitch. The argument went something like this:

Me: Let me talk to Lilly! Call her, tell her I'm _standing right here damn it!_

Alexis: Hell no, home wrecker! You've got a lot of nerve trying to break those two up!

Me: Who the _fuck_ are you to tell me what I can and cannot do?!

Alexis: _Their best friend!_

Me: LIKE I GIVE A SHIT!!

Etc, etc.

I had left with this to say:

"If you don't tell her I came by tomorrow night, I'm storming in that fucking hotel and will knock down every door until I find where she is."

I would've loved to simply stake out the place, but the security around the damn hotel was intense. That and I couldn't be away from my house for a suspicious amount of time without telling James where I was.

The situation was beyond ridiculous. But tomorrow I would go back one last time. If Alexis had told Lilly or not, it didn't matter. I would be seeing Lilly tomorrow either way. _Finally. _

--

**Lilly**

On the verge of sleep, the TV still showing the Hannah Montana reruns, I was incredibly peaceful. I yawned happily, crossed my arms over my chest, and closed my eyes slowly-

"Lilly, we need to talk."

_Ugh. Of course we do. _I grumbled angrily as I opened an eye to stare at Alexis, annoyed. "Can't it wait?"

"Not unless you want your ex to come blowing in here like a tornado tomorrow," she replied dryly.

Being half asleep as I was, I just gaped up at her, my eyebrows furrowed, uncomprehending. "Eh?"

"To make a long story short, you're ex has been by a couple times, asking for you." Alexis started down at me, a towel wrapped around her chest and her hair. She made a face at my dumbfounded expression and went into her closet to put on some clothes. While she was doing so, she continued. "It looks like she wants to get back together with you. She came by first a week ago. I told her that I'd tell you."

I sat up on my bed, my mouth set in a pissed off line. "You _didn't _tell me, Alexis."

"I just did," she replied, poking her head from around the closet door. "I told her I'd tell you. Didn't tell her when, though."

Hot anger coursed through me. I stood up straight and walked over to her. She was now fully clothed and had her arms crossed, staring up at me defiantly. "Explain," I uttered threateningly.

So she did.

--

**Miley **

My daughter sat in front of the TV, watching reruns of some old show on the Disney Channel. I sat on the couch behind her, pretending to look over some papers on my last case. In reality, I was planning on what I'd do tomorrow. There was really nothing for it. I'd have to walk right in…

I was interrupted by Lilly laughing uproariously at something on the TV. I looked up curiously, trying to see what she was watching. I laughed too, once I realized what it was.

"People used to tell me I looked like the main character of this show," I told Lilly.

She looked up at me, then back at the TV. "I don't see why," she said innocently.

--

**Lilly**

I gawked at Alexis, my jaw slack, mouth hitting the floor. "She said _what_?!"

Alexis grumbled. "That if I didn't tell you by tomorrow she'd come in after you herself. Or something along those lines."

I shook my head in disbelieve. Miley Stewart was coming for me. I had only dreamed of this for half my life. A smile started to form on my lips…

Alexis stared at me unhappily. "I can see you're excited. Way to think about Bree."

_Ah, yes…_ I frowned.

"You see, this is why I didn't want to tell you, Lilly," Alexis started angrily. "You'd get up and leave Bree behind with absolutely nothing."

A sinking feeling started at the pit of my stomach. I didn't much care for the prospect of having to break this to Bree. To Alexis I mumbled, "Bree and I have talked about this already, Alexis. It's decided…" No matter what Bree had said though, I knew she wouldn't be happy about me leaving her. No one was that perfect, not even Bree.

"Oh come on Lilly," Alexis started sarcastically. "You'd only hurt her."

I was started to get pissed again. "This is _my _life, Alexis," I started, a new edge to my tone, "I don't want to hurt Bree any more than you do, but this is something I've wanted for _ever_. I've always wanted Miley. Since the second I laid eyes on her. And if you're so worried about Bree, then why don't _you _date her, huh? I'm pretty sure _you'd _do everything you could to spare her." I stopped there, huffing and puffing. I was vaguely aware of some line that had been crossed, but I had already moved on to thinking about what I would wear tomorrow when I'd see Miley…

"Fine Lilly," Alexis said, getting up from her bed. Her tone of voice made me look up at her. She had retreated into herself, so it seemed. There was a curious lack of expression on her face as she went back to the closet and came out wearing a jacket. "She usually comes over around seven," she said before leaving the room.

I stared after her, regretting what I had last said to her. Alexis may be nosey to the extreme, but she only had good intentions… I glanced at the clock to see if it was too late to go to Bree and tell her everything. It was only eight thirty. Grabbing a sweater and shorts, I pulled them both on hurriedly and followed Alexis out the door.

--

**Miley**

"The office has been keeping you really late this week," James observed. We were both in bed, reading over our respective cases. This was the first time he had spoken since we had started reading.

"Yea," I mumbled. "It's been crazy lately."

He nodded, seemingly absentmindedly. But I knew better. I knew he wasn't convinced by my answer. Warning signs started to go off in my head. He knew something.

--

**Lilly**

A sense of absolute dread crept up on me as I stood in front of Bree's door. _To knock or not to knock. That is the question. _I grimaced and lifted my fist of up slowly, bringing it closer to the wood of the door…

But I didn't have to knock. The door swung inward, revealing Bree. She stopped when she saw me, a smile on her lips. "Oh! Hey, Lilly. I was just on my way to… to…" She frowned as she took at my despondent face. Silence ensued for a short while, before realization seemed to dawn on her. A small "oh" escaped her lips before she turned to walk, stricken, back into her room, leaving the door open for me to follow…

7:01pm the next day…

Washington D.C. went along as usual. People went to work. Children went to school. Restaurants opened for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Politicians at the pentagon debated all the important things. Tourists took their pictures in front of the stone representations of long dead presidents. It was business as usual. An ordinary day.

But at exactly seven oh one in the afternoon, two torn, destroyed, separate hearts met again outside a Hyatt Hotel. And there was nothing more important to either of them than the long forgotten taste of each other's lips.

For them, this day was anything _but _ordinary.

* * *

Happy? I am :)

What to look forward to in the next chapter:

Some long overdue Liley goodness ;)

And a more detailed description of how they met again. Lol

Review please!


	20. Chapter 19

**Author's Notes: **I'm glad I still got reviews for the last chapter. Lol. I was expecting a lot less than what I got. xD So thank you, reviewers. You made my day when I read each one :)

**Also**, I'm looking for a BETA reader. Someone who isn't a stranger to M rated fics, etc etc. If you're interested, PM me :)

So this chapter is describing what happened at the end of the last chapter. I was going to extend it to include Miley and Lilly's antics following the reunion. But then I decided to give that its own chapter. Look for it sometime this week :)

**Disclaimer still stands.**

* * *

**Screenwriting an Apology**

**Lilly**

There was never so powerful a moment in my entire life. Maybe when we first kissed. Maybe. But this moment came pretty damn close.

She stood leaning against her car, parked on the opposite side of the street from the hotel. Even from here, I could see the anticipation on her face. The absolute agony of thinking that she had to come in after me, raining vengeance on all who stood between her and me. Or so she told me afterward, anyway.

I was shaking. From nerves or excitement or eagerness or fear, I couldn't tell. I was experiencing a little bit of everything.

As completely absorbed in watching her as I was, I had forgotten that I had to walk over to her. That she hadn't seen me standing here yet. I was too busy taking her in. Too long have I gone without being able to appreciate how beautiful she was-_ how beautiful is still is. _With a deep breath, I waited for the 'walk' sign to flash, then I made my way over to her.

I approached from an angle, so that she wouldn't immediately see me. I was a foot away from her when she looked away from the hotel and straight at me. Apparently not registering that fact that it was me, she looked down at her watch. Then did a double take.

Suppressing a chuckle, I took a cautious step forward.

Miley didn't react. She was staring at me the same way I had been staring at her not too long ago. I didn't move at first, letting her look. After I while, I started getting slightly impatient. Not in a frustrated way. Impatient in the way that makes people jump the gun, or ignore the fact that there should be awkwardness in a certain moment. I should have said something, perhaps a simple- if not anticlimactic- hello. Should have respected the fact that I had yet to know her situation at home. Should have asked "Hey how's the husband?"

Instead, in complete Lilly-like fashion, I closed the gap between me and Miley, cupped her cheeks in both my hands and kissed her as though she was the very air I needed to breathe. And in doing so, I discovered what it was like to be the happiest person alive. Because, _of course_, no one in the entire world could be experiencing this… this feeling of attaining your heart's desire. I couldn't describe it. It was monumental. Earth shattering.

And I knew, by the way she was kissing me back, that she was experiencing the same sensation.

--

**Miley**

We broke apart after a long while. It should have seemed short, considering the fact that we haven't been together in years, but it didn't. It stretched into what seemed like hours, filling every gap of empty space that had accumulated since we first parted, at the age of eighteen.

She rested her forehead against mine while we tried to catch our breaths. I felt my face split into a massive grin. Was I ever this happy in my entire life? I really didn't think so.

Lilly's eyes bored into mine, her smile just as wide. Before I knew it she was laughing, and so was I. People walking past shot us scandalized glances, and I was surprised when I realized that I couldn't possibly care less. We laughed until tears ran down our faces and we kissed again. She wrapped her arms around my waist and picked me up off the ground. If she had let me go, I probably would have simply floated away. As it were, she put me down again and ran her hands over my face, relearning me. As I was her.

We couldn't have picked a more public place to do this. After a while, one of the guards from the hotel told us we were causing a scene and for us to get a room.

Chuckling over this, I gestured at my car, indicating that she should get in. Smiling, she did.

* * *

Review please :)


	21. Chapter 20

**Author's Notes: **So I feel kinda weird posting this, to be honest. It's been a year (exactly a year yesterday actually). I have no excuse for not writing except life sucks xD I always told myself though, that I would finish writing this.

A little something about this chapter: I actually wrote most of it a long time ago and the last Miley section was written today. I purposefully didn't go back and change the beginning because I wanted to demonstrate to myself how much my writing style has changed because of what I've gone through these last few years.

I've gotten a lot of reviews and alerts from new and old readers, but there is only one person I'm dedicating this chapter to and that's **Alvinfan07**. She's the one I've heard from the most about SAA, and I apologize profusely for not updating sooner.

Without further ado:

* * *

**Screening an Apology**

**Miley **

I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. Which really wasn't the best thing, seeing as how I was driving.

Lilly held my hand in her lap, tracing words on my skin. _My girl. Love you. Be mine. _It kind of reminded of those conversation hearts that people get on Valentine's Day. Those were my favorite candies as a kid.

We weren't talking much at first. We let the radio play, oldies of course. It was almost like being a teenager again.

_We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight_

I was driving towards the Lincoln Memorial. It was my favorite place in the city. Especially at sundown. Lilly didn't ask me where we were going. I saw her look up from my hand often, just to offer me a radiant smile. My insides were doing the conga.

---

**Lilly **

What bliss! If I wasn't confined to this car, I'd be dancing around like a monkey. I was guessing that we'd be out soon though. Miley looked like she had a sense of direction.

And lo and behold, we arrived at the parking lot next to the Lincoln Memorial. I grinned and busted out of the car, dashing to her side before she had finished unbuckling her seatbelt. She looked up at me as I opened the car door, laughing. "Gee Lilly. How gentlemanly of you."

There were the first words she had said to me since we saw each other at the restaurant. How anticlimactic.

"Why thank you Ms. Stewart," I pointedly called her by her maiden name to see what she'd say. She just smiled and took my offered hand as I helped her out of the car.

Miley grabbed on to my arm. "Come on," and she started pulling me towards the memorial.

"Whoa, whoa," I laughed as I looked up the steps. "Do we really have to go all the way up?"

She rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. "Of course."

---

**Miley **

We reached the top step, and sat down. It felt like some kind of high. I was here, in my second most favorite place in the world, with _her. _With my Lilly. How unreal it seemed to me.

Sighing, I laid my head on her shoulder, and she held me close to her. I felt her gaze on me, and I almost got self-conscious. "Yea?" I asked, laughing a little.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking how insane this is," Lilly chuckled. "You're finally mine."

A wormy feeling of guilt slid through my throat and settled in my stomach. "Yea… except for the fact that I haven't actually left my husband yet…"

She shook her head against my hair. "I figured. At first I thought you probably already had. I broke up with Bree last night, so I thought you might've done the same. But your situation is a bit different, isn't it?"

I frowned. "Just a little. I still don't know what I'm going to tell him. Or what I'm going to tell my kids. Or what I'm going to tell my dad… On the upside, my brother will be ecstatic."

Lilly laughed loudly. "Your brother. That's funny."

"I'm serious. He was the only one I ever told about you... I still remember him staying with me all night once, when I first realized-" I stopped myself there. Even if I _was_ with her now, thinking about those last few months of my senior year still hurt to think about.

I knew Lilly understood when she murmured, "Yea. I know."

There was a short silence in which I tried to push back thoughts of my first, depressing year in college. Then Lilly pulled away from me slightly to take my face in her hands. My breath caught as I looked up at her. Her eyes were traveling all over my face, and I couldn't think. My brain literally shut down all operations. Then she smiled and kissed me softly. When I opened my eyes again, she was still smiling. "Miles," she started, and the sound of my old nickname spoken from her mouth sent chills up and down my spine. "We'll take care of everything. If you want, I'll be there to help explain to your kids. I can go with you to tell your husband. And I demand to be there when you tell your dad. Point being, I'm never letting you go again. You _are _mine, married or not. And I am yours. I was always yours."

What could you say to something like that? My mind was blank. I hadn't felt these kinds of things in years. She was awakening every one of my dulled senses. "I-I," I stammered. "I… uh…"

Lilly laughed and hugged me tightly. I let myself be held, closing my eyes to tears that were threatening to come. _Aw, I'm such a damn sap. _

---

**Lilly **

As I held her, I could hear her trying to say something. At first it came out as a strangled whisper. I guessed she was crying, so I just held her tighter. Then I could hear what she was saying. I got that swooning feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"_I love you Lilly._

---

**Miley**

Back at Lily's suspiciously empty hotel room, we stood across from each other and stared. Simply stared. I felt the tension as an electric current. Years- so many years- made themselves known in the space between us.

I had her at my fingertips. There is nothing- _nothing_- like attaining something you wanted this bad, for so long. It's possibly the best feeling I have ever experienced in my entire life.

She strode across that empty, electric space to meet me. Just as I had crossed years of agony to find her today. Her lips met mine and devoured me. I could hardly keep up with the hunger she was exuding. She had me against the wall with both my arms over my head while her mouth moved to my neck and collarbone. With teeth, tongue, and lips she made me hers again. Her hands slid down my arms and I dropped them to encircle her waist and press her closer to me. She tangled her fingers in my hair; I slipped my hands under her shirt. She maneuvered me away from the wall and, still embracing, our lips still consuming each other, led me to her bed. I let myself drop on top of the covers and Lily landed on me, none too softly.

Discarding clothing, inhibitions, the past, the current predicaments of the present, and all the problems we'd have to face in the future, we made love to each other in a way that I had not experienced since the first time we did this. _This is what love is._ I had been missing out on this for so many years. So many tortured nights of letting my husband fuck me while I felt nothing and gained no satisfaction. This was different. This was the direction my life was supposed to have gone in.

_This is where I belong._

* * *

**Author's Notes:** So there you have it. I give every single one of you who will review the permission to hound me relentlessly until I update again and get this damn thing done xD


End file.
